The Daughter of Hades
by StarPhire27
Summary: Years after the Heroes of Olympus fulfilled the great prophecy, a young girl discovers she's demi-god. It is her destiny to save the world from turning into another Ice age. This is her journey...  Rated: T for safety
1. E is for Eccentic

**A/N:** Please** REVIEW**; tell me what you think. Tell me if you like it so I can continue it. **Constructive criticism is welcome and so is any idea you might have. ^-^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any POJ characters, Rick Riordan does. I only own the plot and any unrecognizable characters.

**So here it is enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1 : E is for Eccentric <strong>

**_Electra POV_**

About a month ago I found out that I wasn't who I was told I was. You see, my mother recently died and I was left with no one. My father was never around and my mother never told me anything about him. My mother would get mad every time I'd ask her about him. She'd blame him about the way our life was. It was his fault we lived in the bitter cold of Alaska. Sure it's cold out here and there's snow everywhere, but it couldn't have been as bad she made it seem.

Personally I hate snow. It makes me cold and jittery. I don't know what it is about the snow but it feels like it's my weakness. I absolutely can't stand the snow…especially snowball fights. My first snowball fight I nearly ended up in the hospital. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with me. They thought that I was just hit to hard and that I was outside too long. The doctors believed that was in the process of getting hypothermia. My mother never believed it for one second. "It's your father's fault," my mother would tell me. I had no idea how he could be the reason to my hypothermia. I just thought my mother wanted a reason to hate him.

To blame him, but I suppose she does have some credibility…

A few days after my mother died from a mysterious accident, someone came for me. Claiming that I was So-and-So's kid. It made no sense to me and it still confuses me a bit. I had nowhere to go and all of the sudden my only options were going into foster care or going with my so called mysterious family. I figured it would be better to go with family even if I didn't know who they were. Family is supposed to be safe and secure right?

That night, three days after my mother's death and the day after the funeral I was taken from the ice and cold to the warm and sunny California. That's when things got strange. I ended up in a big mansion with a light skinned guy. Some pale white guy that I've never seen before. He came up to me with a wonderful smile and said to me, "Aren't you going to give your dad a hug?"

I couldn't believe it. How could this white guy be my father? I was brown, I was Mexican and I looked nothing like him. I just stood there with a frown. "I don't give hugs." I said and in all honesty I don't. Every time I gave a hug people got weird. I decided that physical contact was probably not the best thing for me. Great hu?

He just smiled. There was some type of power to him. He seemed to be looking straight into my soul. It kind of creeped me out, but yet I felt drawn to him, like we had some underlying bond with each other. I kept frowning at him and he just smiled. There was no kindness in his eyes but it was very much soul piercing. "You look just like your mother." He chuckled, "You have that same frown of hers." He stepped closer and brushed his hand against my cheek. I blinked expecting him to pass out or something.

Nothing happened.

I took a step back and frowned at him. He chuckled and brushed some of my hair from my face. "You have your mother's grace and attitude, strong yet delicate."

I couldn't help it anymore so I moved from him and said, "Why are you back? You left my mother. You left me! Why are you back?"

He didn't seem a bit fazed as to my questions, "I couldn't stay. You're mother probably never explained to you your birth."

"I know how babies are made. I'm not stupid." I responded. "You left my mother and me. We spend all those years in Alaska where I nearly froze my butt off!"

He frowned and took a step back. "I told your mother not to go to Alaska. I could not help her there. You were not safe there…" He looked almost sad as if the death of my mother actually pained him. "You do not belong in the snow. I'm only glad she managed to keep you safe all these years."

I looked at my father and stared straight into those soul piercing eyes and I think I saw him falter a bit. "Really? I don't see how you would care whether I'm alive or not. Sixteen years and you show up when my mom **dies**. What kind of father are you?"

His eyes narrowed. He was trying to stare me down but he couldn't, "I showed up when you needed me most." He softened his expression. "You have some dangerous talents that you must be aware of."

"What?" I tilted my head in confusion. He was trying to change the subject on me.

"You have the ability to take life essence with a mere touch. You're stare can look straight into someone's soul." He smiled rather proud like. "You truly are the daughter of Hades."

I stepped back. "Hades? The God of death?"

"I see you know you're Greek Gods. Yes Hades the God of the Underworld…death."

I frowned and looked straight at him, "You're telling me that my father is Hades. That you are Hades?"

He smiled at me, his expression soft and slightly caring. "Yes." He changed his wardrobe from a simple suit to a nice black and silver suit with a mere snap of his fingers. He seemed to gleam and radiate power. I looked at him, my father, God of the Underworld…Hades. He should have seemed scary but I saw nothing intimidating about him.

"You can't be Hades. You're not intimidating enough." I said.

He threw his head back and laughed, "You're mother said the same thing. She had no fear and was pure of heart even if she did do a few bad things…She has a place in Elysium." Like that was supposed to make me feel better.

I frowned, "I don't wanna be here. I want my mother back and… I want to go back to Alaska!" I never thought I would say that but something was drawing me back to that ice block of a state.

He frowned at me and said, "You will not be going back there." He seemed to be glowing "You will head to Camp Half Blood, where you belong, away from the snow and away from the Land Beyond Gods."

"You have **no**right to tell me where to go! You were never in my life so you don't deserve that right."

He stepped forward and took my hand, "Listen, Electra. You must go to camp. It is the only safe place for you."

I pulled away, "No!"

He frowned and handed me an airplane ticket. "You will go. I'll have Nico pick you up at the airport." I looked at the airplane ticket. I didn't want to go to this mysterious camp, but then again I had nowhere else to go…

I grabbed the ticket, "Fine, I'll go to this **camp** but only because I have nowhere else to go." Hades smiled at me and pulled me in close. He did something I wouldn't expect from the God of Death or any powerful being like him…he kissed me on the forehead. I thought he was supposed to be all tough and scary. Isn't Hades supposed not to be able to have kids? That's what all the books say about him.

He pulled away and looked scary, I guess. He had his soul piercing stare and a nonexistent smile. "Nico will pick you up at the airport. He will be there for you."

"Who's Nico?"

"He's your brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes." He waved the notion away and glanced behind him. "I've brought you a gift. It is your birthday isn't it?"

I blinked. I had completely that I was turning sixteen today. "Yea…"

He pulled a box out from behind him and handed it to me. "Here you are, happy birthday Electra."

I took the box and opened it. Inside there was a gold necklace. It was a letter E for my name. I looked up and smiled at him. "Thank y-" He cut me off.

"I must go now. I've spent too much time with you now." He brushed his hand against my cheek once more and then vanished into thin air. I blinked; it was like he was never here. I looked down at my ticket. I was to leave Oakland Airport at 7pm I still had a few hours till then. So, I looked around the mansion. It was huge and very beautiful. And empty. There was no one around just a maid who kept following me as if I'd steal something.

I came upon one room that wasn't empty. A modern Greek style room; It was covered in dark blues and purples. It was beautiful. The maid came up behind me and said, "This is your room for tonight." I nodded and sat on the bed. The maid finally left me alone and I fell asleep on the comfortable bed.

To say I had a good night's rest would be a lie. As soon as I fell asleep I started dreaming…I was always dreaming, but recently it had become more frequent. Tonight was no different. My dream shifted from seeing my mother to seeing a woman in a black cloak. Then to a guy who looked very pale and was wearing an aviator's jacket. He had the same stare as Hades. This guy was talking to another guy with sea green eyes. There was a girl with blond hair and gray eyes and a guy with a tattoo. The dream shifted and the group of people I had previously seen where all sitting around a fire place. They didn't seem too happy and rather worried. I heard a few words…

_She__ doesn__'__t__ be long__ here._ And, _I__ didn__'__t__ know__ Hades__ had__ more__ kids._ Oh and the one that got to me the most… _She__'__s __cursed._

The dream changed one last time and this time I saw my mother. It was the last few moments before she died…I saw who had killed her. I saw what had happened. My mother was killed by a kid with brown hair and gray eyes. He looked evil and sounded possessed. _Your __daughter __can__not__ be __protected __forever.__ Her __gift __shall __be__ ours __and __she__ shall __work__ for __us. __For __the__ world __must __fall __to __ice._ I jolted awake sweating and truly terrified. I had no idea what they meant, a world of ice? Not a place I would want to be in. Who was this kid and why did he sound possessed?

I rubbed my head and looked at the door when the maid comes in telling me it was time to go. To take my bag and head outside; a driver would be waiting outside for me. I got in the car and went to the airport. I got on the plane and headed to Camp Half Blood, Long Island… I've never been anywhere outside of Alaska or California. Now I was going to Long Island to a camp for demigods. I had no idea what was coming up next.

I got to the air port safe. No one blasted me out of the sky or tried to attack me. I went to baggage claim and grabbed my bag. As I headed out to the main lobby I saw the guy from my dream…the guy with the green eyes. Was he with Nico? I headed over to him. Then I heard someone call out my name. I turned and saw the pale guy waving, the one I dreamed about. I looked at him and then back at the other guy. He was gone…

"Electra?" The guy said.

I blinked and looked at him; the guy with the sea green eyes was right next to me. He was tall and looked about in his mid twenties. "Um yea?"

He smiled at me and called out, "Hey I found her!"

A couple of people came at me from all sides. I flinched when they all got too close. There were five people all together. The very same people I had seen in my dream plus two guys, twins. "Good job seaweed brain." The girl with blond hair and gray eyes told the guy that had found me.

I was rather confused.

"Hey, dad said you'd be coming." The pale guy told me.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm your big brother." He wanted to give me a hug. I stepped back.

"Don't! I uh…don't like hugs." I said as I stuck my hands in mu pockets for extra safety. He didn't seem fazed or hurt. I guess he could understand not liking hugs.

"So let me introduce you to my friends." He said. "This is Percy." indicating the guy who had found me.

"Hey." Percy said. I just smiled.

"That's Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." The only girl here…She smiled at me and said her greetings. "And these guys are Conner and Travis."

I just smiled at everybody. "Hi I'm Electra."

"We know." Annabeth said. "How about we get going?"

I nodded and picked up my bag from the floor and we all headed out. They all talked to each other, forgetting to include me or maybe they expected me to just jump into the conversation. I don't know, but I said nothing to them.

When we got outside there was a white van out there waiting for us. I sat way in the back away from everybody. Not because I was shy. I just didn't want to bump into anyone and cause them to pass out. The slightest touch and BAM! They're out cold.

Annabeth turned to me and smiled. "So Electra, where are you from?"

"Alaska." I said plainly.

"Do you like it there?" her expression seemed a fake. Everyone's face seemed to darken when I said Alaska...great. I wonder what was so terrible about Alaska.

"No. It's too cold."

"Your godly parent is Hades." She smiled. "My godly parent is Athena. Percy's is Poseidon and Connor and Travis's dad is Hermes."

"That's nice." I looked out the window.

"Man, she's still pretty icy. Maybe she needs to defrost." One of the Hermes kids said. The guys in the van snickered; I just ignored them. I spaced out and started thinking about my mom and how much I missed her. I wasn't trying to be rude but I was in no mood to talk; especially after what I had been through these past few days. I really just wanted to hear my mother say happy birthday.

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I blinked out of my trance and looked at the finger on my shoulder. "Don't!" I looked up at Annabeth and her face turned pale. I moved away from her and frowned. They all looked at me a bit worried. "Don't touch me. I'm dangerous." I said and when back to looking out the window. I feel asleep on the car ride back only this time I didn't dream. It felt nice to actually get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Review please. All is accepted. :D <strong>

**Thank you to all who have you read my story.**


	2. L is for Loss

**A/N:** Please** REVIEW**; tell me what you think. Tell me if you like it so I can continue it. **Constructive criticism is welcome and so is any idea you might have. ^-^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any POJ characters, Rick Riordan does. I only own the plot and any unrecognizable characters.

**So here it is enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: L is for Loss<strong>

**Electra POV  
><strong>

I woke up when the car jolted to a stop. "Where here." Nico said. I sat up and looked at Nico. "C'mon," he said, "I'll take you to meet Chiron." I stretched and got out of the van. Percy handed me my bad. I got the sudden feeling that I wasn't wanted at camp but I had nowhere else to go so I had to rough it out and stay here. The sight I was greeted with when I got out of the van was a strawberry field. Further up the hill were a pine tree and a dragon? When we approached the pine tree and the dragon,** I** stayed as far from it as possible. No way was I going to let myself be eaten by a dragon. However, the view from the pine tree was much better than that of a strawberry field.

I could see a big white house off in the distance. There were tons of kids of all ages running around camp; all in orange shirts that read Camp Half Blood. Several kids were wearing armor or carrying some kind of weapon: a sword, a knife, a dagger that kind of weapon, as if it was just the norm. I hoped that being a demigod wouldn't be as tough as it is in the story books. I soon learned, after a few days at camp, that it was very much like the tales of the demigod of old.

As we all walked into the camp's borders Travis and Conner walked off in their own direction while Nico, Percy, Annabeth, I walked in another direction. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to the big house." Annabeth said while pointing to the large white house in the distance. "That's were Chiron and Mr. D are."

"Oh." I know I could have said something more philosophical like 'Pray tell, why I must meet these people?' Or 'Who are they?' But no I had to go with 'Oh.' Anyways we headed to the big house passing the volleyball courts. A couple of kids were staring at me as we passed by. I hate being the new kid. I'm too really big on attention. I like being left alone.

I lingered behind the group and followed. Nico came up to me and asked. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine." I lied. I was not fine and I'm sure that anyone in my position would not be fine.

"It's just you look…sad."

"I am." I admitted. Yea… I know… I'm not a very good liar.

"Why?" He asked me.

I frowned. "I don't wanna talk about it; maybe later okay?"

"Sure, but I'll hold you up to that."

"Yeah..." I sighed and followed Nico up the steps to the big house. There waiting inside the big house was Chiron, the centaur. For some strange reason I wasn't in the least bit phased that I was face to face with a centaur. Perhaps I was just a bit overwhelmed already; that not thing could surprise me. Or perhaps I'm just a strange person. When I walked into the big house Chiron was there. He greeted me with a warm smile and led me to another room where we all sat down. Percy, Annabeth and Nico followed as well. I'm not really sure why there needed to be three people there with me but I guess it was just necessary?

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Electra." Chiron said. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Just a few; I was wondering why I'm here." Now that I think back on this statement I realized that it sounds pretty stupid. I mean it's obvious that my father sent me to Camp. However, I'm pretty sure that I was lacking sanity at the moment.

But Chiron, he just smiled at me and answered my question, "All of the children of the Gods are sent here. It's a safe haven for all of the Gods' children."

"So is this like a year round camp?"

He kept smiling, "Electra, this camp is for all demigods. Some stay year round others just for the summer."

"Oh."

"Now Electra if you could follow Mathew to the other room. He'll show you the camp video."

"Camp video?"

"It's a video for all new campers; it explains what the camp is about."

I nodded. A boy about the age of ten came out and motioned me to follow him. I felt a little stupid following him into a small room where the video had been set up for me to watch. In short it, the video was a 'So you know you're a demigod' type of video. It was educational and answered quite a few of my questions. The video wasn't too long it was only twenty minutes, thirty minutes tops. When the video was over, I stepped out of the room and headed back into the room where Chiron was talking to Percy, Nico and Annabeth. They all stopped talking to each other and they all looked at me. It made me feel like I'd just interrupted a very important conversation and I felt uncomfortable too.

"Ah the video is over?" Chiron asked as he stood.

"Yes it is." I replied.

"Nico will give you a tour of the camp and show you to your room." He looked at Nico, "We will continue our conversation later."

Nico nodded and gestured me to follow him. We both headed out. "You'll like it here." He reassured me. "Camp has everything, even a rock climbing wall."

"Sounds fun?" I asked not really sure what was so special about a rock climbing wall. Nico showed me around. The volleyball courts, the arts and craft section where there were tons of kids covered in glitter and paint. Then he showed me the lake and that was nearby the amphitheater and then he showed me rock climbing wall. That's when I saw what was so special about it. It spewed lava… I had to admit that was pretty cool. Then Nico showed me the Mess Hall with no roof. He told me it never snowed or rained at camp unless they wanted it too, so there was no need for a roof. That was pretty cool too.

We walked pass the mess hall and to the cabins. There were twelve cabins in a U shape a few others nearby. I looked at Nico, "Why are these cabins in a U shape?"

"The twelve Olympian Gods… Cabin one is for the children of Zeus." He showed me the cabin it was big and shrine like.

"That doesn't look like a cabin." I said.

"Ah it's not supposed to…You see cabin one and two are just there as a respect for the Gods since Zeus and Hera aren't supposed to have kids."

"Oh…" I looked at cabin one and two they looked very much like shrines and probably looked like ones inside.

"Cabin three is Percy's cabin…er Poseidon. Four is Demeter's cabin; then it's the Aries cabin, Annabeth's cabin erm…"

"Athena."

"Yeah, Then there's Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, and us…Hades" He pointed to the black cabin of to the side and a bit separated from the twelve.

"That's thirteen."

"Yeah well I had to count us in right?"

"Yeah…"

"C'mon I'll show you your new room." He led me to the black cabin and opened the door. It was dark inside and there were only three beds. I looked at him and he gestured to one of the beds. There was an orange camp tee-shirt that said Camp Half Blood.

"This is my bed?" I asked him.

"Yea…unless you want this one? That one over there is mine."

"Uh…no this is fine thanks." I looked at the place and kind of felt at home, even if it was dark and death like. I sat down on the bed and looked at the camp tee-shirt.

"Hey is everything alright?"

"I guess so." I admitted. "Hey why are there three beds?"

"How 'bout you tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Um...I asked you first." I countered.

"I said I'd hold you to it."

"Alright," I sighed. "But you have answer to my question next."

"Deal." He said.

"Well…my mom died a while back and her funeral was today." I looked at the floor. "It…It's been a lot for me to move around like this and not get enough time to morn my own mother's death." I lay back in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "It's like I lost everything I knew and have to start over."

Nico sat in on the bed across from mine, "I know what you mean. I lost my sister a long time ago. She was all I had and coming from a different time I felt like I had to start over."

"A different time?" I sat up and looked at Nico.

"Yea, I was born during the second world war."

"Wow…how did you stay so young?"

"An enchanted hotel that kept me and my sister stuck in time for over seventy years."

"Oh…"

"It's not bad; I understand my sister's choice. Loss isn't a bad thing, you just have to understand it and accept it. No matter how much it hurts."

"Yea well easier said than done. All I want is to have my mother back..."

Nico looked at me like he knew what I was thinking. "Don't try to bring her back."

"What? No…I…I wasn't thinking that. Death is permanent I can't bring her back."

"Good, because you can't bring her back."

I sighed and lay back down facing Nico, "Your turn then. Why are there only three beds in here?"

He smiled slightly, "Dad doesn't have too many kids. The only known kids he has are me and Hazel."

"Hazel? Who's that?"

"Hazel is the daughter of Pluto."

"Pluto?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's like the Greek Gods have another personality which just happens to be the Roman Gods." I blinked slightly confused, but I suppose it made sense. If Greek Gods existed I suppose so did their Roman manifestations. Nico chuckled, "I know it's a bit much especially for your first day here. Maybe you should rest before dinner."

"Yeah I think you are right and I think I'm going to take a nap. I've had a long day and…I just want some alone time."

He smiled at me, "Sure thing Electra. I'll wake you up for dinner?"

"Um sure, just like prod me with a stick or something." I smiled at him.

"Okay." He handed me some blanket, black blankets, and then left the room to let me sleep. I lay there and covered myself up with the blankets. It didn't take me too long to doze off and fall asleep. Though I wish I didn't have to dream so often, you don't rest much that way.

I dreamed about my mother which reminded me of my loss. A voice kept reminding me that she was gone. It only managed to upset me. Then it changed dreams it showed me my past when I was a kid. I saw everything I lost…The voice appeared again. _Do __not__ trust__ these__ halfbloods__ they __are__ not__ your__ family.__ They__ do __not__ want __you __here._My dream shifted to the arena where Percy was sparing with Nico. They were great and very skilled swordsmen. Annabeth was watching. I could hear what she was saying to them. _"__She__'__s __different __and __doesn__'__t__ fit __in.__"_

"_I never fit in Annabeth." Nico rebutted as he parried Percy's strike. Annabeth was silent but I could see it in her expression that she was not completely sure if I was good or not. _

"_You heard what Chiron said…She could be compromised." Annabeth said, "She lived in Alaska."_

"_Annabeth __has __a __point __Nico.__ We __don__'__t __know __much __about __her__ and__ she__ shows __up __right __after __the __invasion__…" __Percy __said __knocking__ Nico__ over __and __winning__ the __battle. __Nico __frowned__ and __sighed,__ "__I __don__'__t__ like__…" _My dream was cut off I had no idea what Nico was going to say. Annabeth and Percy didn't trust me and Nico didn't sound out convinced either. I woke up and lay in bed not moving. I was tired and upset. My loss was too much and apparently it was causing ripples with the rest of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. E is for Ecstatic

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. There was school and then writers block and my other story... But a new chapter has arrived! Yay!

Please** REVIEW**; tell me what you think. **Constructive criticism is welcome and so are any idea you might have. ^-^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any POJ characters, Rick Riordan does. I only own the plot and any unrecognizable characters.

**So here it is enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: E is for Ecstatic…<strong>

I laid in bed for a few more minutes before I got up and decided to explore on my own. But first I changed into my Camp Half Blood tee-shirt just so that I wouldn't stand out. I stepped out of the cabin and no one really noticed me. I'm glad that they chose to build the Hades cabin at a distance from the other cabins. I slinked through the shadows that were near the trees. No one seemed to notice me, which was great because I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Come to think of it, I was still feeling mopey.

I saw kids running around having fun. This was like any other camp, or so I'd imagine, with kids having fun. I sighed wishing I could be so carefree at the moment. I couldn't place the feeling I had. Something was going to happen but I didn't know what.

I saw a girl with straight black hair. She was all dolled up, so I figured she had to be a daughter of Aphrodite. Ares' children weren't so difficult to spot either. Most of Ares' kids were buff and mean. Most of Athena's kids had books with them. Well to be frank, every group of demigod children had their quirks that they shared with their brothers and sisters. I on the other hand didn't really know much about my new brother, Nico.

I watched a few people pass by just before I decided to lean against a tree. "Ehem." A voice said behind me. I jumped and landed face first on the grass. The voice giggled as I tried to get up. I frowned in annoyance.

"That's not funny." I said dusting myself off. I looked back and saw no one behind me; just a bunch of trees. I sighed, "I'm going insane."

"No you're not." The voice spoke.

"Right, because I'm not talking to myself." I said, dripping as much sarcasm as possible.

"No, you're talking to me."

"Uh hu and you are?"

"Carly."

I turned around looking for this Carly person and still saw no one. "Well if you're real, why can't I see you?"

She giggled again, "My my, you're blinded by the mist."

"What mist?" I glared at the tree in front of me.

"No need to get upset." Carly said, "You just need to clear your mind and then you'll see me."

"I'm too tired to clear my mind." I sat on the floor and watched the other kids pass by. I didn't hear Carly anymore. I think I tuned her out. I mean I was never a people person.

Suddenly someone walked up to me. I looked up and saw a young girl with…green skin. Well that was a new one for me. She looked about ten years of age but I couldn't be sure; I was always terrible a determining age. The girl smiled at me and waved her hand in my face. I leaned back, "What's your deal?"

"You see me!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Goodness she was overly excited….ecstatic. Bleh I hated that.

I frowned at her, "So you're Carly?"

"Yes I am." She grinned.

I sighed, "Well I can see you know."

She sat next to me, "So why are you out here all alone?" I looked at her and then I poked her arm just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. She did have green skin, so it's possible that she could be in my imagination. She just giggled and said, "Making sure I'm real?"

I frowned at her, "Yes."

"I'm real." She smiled at me…well more like gave me a cheeky smile, "I'm a wood nymph."

"Okay, Carly the wood nymph. What are **you** doing out here alone?"

"I was taking a nap." She smiled at me. "Now it's your turn."

I sighed, "I was looking around and decided to stand here and watch people pass by." I looked at her, "I wanted to explore."

"Ah." She looked at the kids that were passing by.

I looked at her, "Are you going to stay here?"

"Sure, why not?" She looked back at me. I looked away. It's not like I didn't want her there I just didn't know how to react considering how my past friendships ended. "What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Noting just thinking."

"About what?"

I was about to answer when some little boy ran up to Carly. "There's a fight out by the Ares cabin."

"Who?"

"James and Malcolm." The little boy said.

Carly frowned, "Oh no, not again." She looked at me and stood up. "It was nice meeting you but…"

"I know. You should go." I motioned her to go and she ran after the brown haired boy. I sat there under the trees looking out to the group of kids that had started to gather.

This place really was like a camp. It was so peaceful compared to the world outside, well except for the fight between those two boys. I got up as soon as I saw Nico trying to break up the fight. I wanted more time to myself before dinner. I walked to the beach and sat on the sand where there was no sign of people.

I drew circles in the sand for quite some time until some guy came up to me. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile then I went back to drawing circles in the sand.

"Wow you really are icy." he said "I met and Ice Princess once. She tried to freeze me and my friends into a block of ice."

I looked back up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, right." He grinned at me, "The name is Leo."

"Uh…that doesn't answer my question."

"It doesn't? Hu, I thought it did." He winked at me.

"Um…right." I went back to doodling. Leo didn't leave. He stared at me and it was getting on my nerves. "Could you stop staring?" I looked up at him.

Well when I looked up at him he was a mere inch from my face. He grinned, "Is that a car?"

I blinked, "What?"

He pulled back and pointed at my circles and squares in the sand. "There. Is that a car?"

"That's a square."

"No no not that. That" He pointed to another spot I had been absently doodling with my finger.

I looked at it, "Um, yeah." I tilted my head; I hadn't realized that I had drawn a car.

He leaned in again, "Epic." He stared at my cruddy drawing of a car. I was starting to get weirded out by the people here. They were too friendly and lacked the concept of personal space. So I got up and walked off.

"Hey!" Leo screamed as her ran after me. "Where you going?"

I didn't answer him and kept walking. He ran past me and blocked my path, "What do you want?" I asked.

"Just to talk." He looked at me, "You're much more difficult to impress than the ice princess."

I blinked, "Impress me? Why?"

He titled his head, "Cause… you're pretty?"

I blushed slightly and walked past him. He grabbed my hand and I quickly turned to pull my hand away. When I turned we were face to face and only inches apart. He seemed fine. He wasn't pale nor did he look like he was about to pass out. He tilted his head. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, could you let go of my hand?"

"Oh…yeah…right…sure." He didn't let go.

"Um…Leo right? You haven't let my hand go."

He flushed and quickly let go. I couldn't help but smile, I made him flush. I turned and walked back towards the cabins. Leo…he confused me a bit. He lacks personal space, and rambles a bit but the strangest thing was…he didn't get hurt like all the others who tried to touch me. I wasn't sure what that meant and wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

I was walking, just thinking when I nearly bumped into Nico. "Hey there you are. I was looking for you." He said.

"Ah yes, I took a walk by the beach."

He smiled at me. "Nice down there hu?"

"Yeah, it is."

He looked at him and said, "Something bothering you?"

"No just hungry." I lied.

"Well it's almost dinner. How bout we go find Leo then head down to eat?"

"Oh I saw Leo at the beach."

"You did?"

"Yeah, he's probably still frozen there. I think you should check up on him. He…grabbed my hand. I think something might be wrong."

Nico frowned and headed to the beach. I was about to leave but he told me to follow, so I had no choice but to follow my big brother…that's still a bit strange to say.

When I caught up with Nico, he was shaking Leo. I took a step back and Leo looked at me. "Man, you're scaring her Nico." Nico let go f Leo and looked at me apologetically. "Eh it's alright." Leo said as he put a hand on Nico's shoulder.

I had no idea what had just happened. I was starting to get the feeling that there was something more that I wasn't told. Nico moved Leo's hand from his shoulder, "You know I don't like it when people touch me."

Leo laughed, "You two ARE related."

I looked at Nico, "Is he always this strange?" I asked.

"No." Nico said. "He's worse."

"Oh, that's not cool." Leo frowned.

"He makes jokes." Nico continued.

I made a face. "Oh…" I looked at Leo and blinked. He was kind of cute, with his curly hair…

I heard the sound of a conch in the distance. "Dinner time!" Leo exclaimed. I suppose the conch was the sound of dinner?

"C'mon Electra. Let's go eat." Nico said and headed towards the dinning pavilion. I followed him and Leo followed me. I frowned a bit. Leo was too close for comfort.

Oh alright he wasn't that close but it still bothered me that he was that close. Not even Nico was that close to me. I'd have to learn more about Leo.

After dinner…

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you all liked this chapter. Reviews make me happy, so please review ^-^<strong>


	4. C is for Capture the Flag

**AN: Well i finally got to writing this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait. Life keeps me busy and writers block doesnt help. anywho! Here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: C is for Capture the Flag<strong>

**Electra POV**

Nico lead me to the dinning pavilion and Leo was still walking beside me. He smelled of fire and iron. Which was quite a strange smell or do guys naturally have a strange sent? When we approached the dinning pavilion I saw all the campers. Some were eating and some were waiting in line to get food. There was so many of them it made me want to go hide out in my cabin again.

There was a table for every cabin, or at least that's what Nico had told me. I guess that meant that I had to sit at the same table as my brother. It's still strange thinking of Nico as a brother. At least, I didn't have to endure the questions of the other campers. Nico and I walked over to the food and I swear I could feel everyone staring at me. I didn't really like all this new attention I was getting. I've never in my life had this much attention; it felt strange.

Leo grabbed my hand and pulled me to the food line. He handed me a plate and a cup. "They're enchanted." He said, "Whatever you want to eat, you get."

I looked at him and then at my plate and cup in disbelief. How could these things give me what I wanted to eat? I frowned at my plate and thought about how much I missed my mom's cooking. Suddenly there was a cooked salmon on my plate with little lemon wedges. I blinked, surprised that I actually got what I wanted to eat. The salmon was nice and warm. I could even see the steam come off of the fish as if it were freshly made. My mouth watered. I hadn't eaten salmon since…the holidays.

Leo grinned and led me to the fire pit nearby. I wasn't sure why he led me to the fire or what the fire pit was for. Maybe it was just for show. He tossed some of his food into the fire and muttered a few words. Then he looked at me with a big stupid smile on his face. "This is where we give the Gods an offering." He said.

"Offerings?" I asked.

"Yeah, you toss in some food for the Gods."

"It's a form of acknowledgment." Nico said, "It keeps them alive."

I turned and looked at my brother, "Do you always sneak up on people?"

"He does." Leo said.

Nico gave Leo a look and Leo grinned in return before walking back to his table. "C'mon you're turn." Nico said.

I could feel him mentally nudge me forward towards the fire pit. I frowned and walked a few steps forward. I looked at my food and then the fire. I didn't know how much to give as am offering. I hesitated for a bit but cut a chuck out of my salmon and tossed it into the fire. I was surprised by the sudden sweet smell of the fish burning. I thought it would smell like burned fish, but it smelled rather sweet…it reminded me of the perfume my mother would wear.

The fire turned black and I momentarily panicked. I didn't know fire could turn black. I shut my eyes and said to myself, "Why claim me now? This camp is to strange for me. I don't fit in anywhere." I opened my eyes and the fire was back to its normal red orange color. I hoped no one noticed the fire turning black. I stepped aside and gave Nico some space so he could give his offerings. He said his words, which I did not listen to, and then walked over to me.

"C'mon." he said, "Let's go eat."

We walked over to our table and sat down. It was a black picnic table, which was rather cool actually. I sat down across from Nico and we ate in silence for a while. I could tell Nico wasn't the type to share his feelings, most boys weren't. Either that or I was making him feel uncomfortable. I couldn't tell. I could still feel the other people around us staring at me. I know, I sound paranoid, but I'm pretty sure they're all staring at the new girl. Nico didn't seem to notice that we were being stared at.

After about ten minutes of eating in silence and feeling like I'm being watched, I sighed. "Nico, why is everyone staring at us?"

"They're staring because you're the new girl." Nico said matter-of-factly "And there hasn't been another camper that joins us at your age."

"What do you mean?" I pushed my empty plate away. One plate of fish was enough for me.

"A while back, the Gods made a promise to claim all their children before they turned thirteen."

"So?"

"Electra, you're not thirteen."

"I know how old I am." I frowned.

"You were supposed to be claimed before you turned thirteen."

"I got that, but I was living in Alaska." I frowned again. "Isn't that place like beyond the God's reach?"

"It is…Who told you that?" Nico asked me and actually stopped eating.

"Dad told me when he picked me up." I shrugged. I didn't see what the importance was.

"He told you?"

"Yeah, you know it's still weird calling him dad."

Nico nodded, he must have gone through the same when he first came to camp. "He's not the friendliest, but he's our dad."He smiled at me and I thought it was a bit strange. Nico seemed so serious, kind of like me. I didn't know he could smile…you'd think Hades' kids would be more of the serious and dark type. Nico looked at me and said, "You'll get used to camp, Electra."

I shrugged, "Maybe." I looked back at my empty plate and wished for a cupcake, like the one my mother would give me on my birthday. So far, this has not been the best birthday. I didn't get my birthday cupcake and I lost my mom. I just wanted this to be over, but it wouldn't considering that death is pretty much permanent.

"Electra?"

"Hmn?" I looked up at Nico a bit surprised; he startled me out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired and I was thinking about the beach. Leo was interesting…" Of course I was lying. I wasn't thinking about Leo and the beach, I was thinking about my mother and the terrible birthday I'm having.

Nico didn't seem to catch my lie. He seemed interested in what I had said. "Leo interesting?"

"Well he tried flirting with me even though I clearly wasn't in a good mood."

He seemed relieved, "That's Leo for you. Flirting with every girl he thinks is pretty."

I sipped my drink. I had figured that much about Leo. He even told me that he tried flirting with an ice princess. Not to mention that he said that he thought I was pretty. I didn't really believe Leo's comment about me being pretty. I'm pale, tall, skinny (boney almost), and awkward. Not the most attractive person out there.

I stood up and set my drink down, "I'm gonna go back to the cabin. I didn't really get much sleep today."

"Aren't you going to play capture the flag?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a curly haired boy…Leo. He was standing right behind me. I didn't even hear him approach! He grinned at me as if asking me the question again. I sighed, "I don't play capture the flag." I walked back to the Hades cabin.

Leo didn't seem to get the message; he followed me back to the cabin. "But everyone at camp plays capture the flag. You get to fight!"

I stopped and looked at Leo, "What are you talking about fighting? What kind of game is this?"

He grinned; I was starting to hate those grins, "Demigod Capture the Flag." He seemed rather proud of this statement and grabbed my hand. "C'mon they're probably already announcing teams."

I frowned as Leo dragged me back to the dinning pavilion. I didn't like the fact that Leo was the only person that could touch me. It seemed he was using any excuse to grab my hand. Did he not understand the concept of personal space?

Apparently not.

When we made it back to the dinning pavilion the last few teams were being called. "Hades cabin, you're with the Poseidon team and Hephaestus is on the Ares team." I think Chiron was the one announcing the teams, I wasn't too sure. I honestly wasn't paying much attention I was too busy trying to pry Leo's hand from my own.

"Remember, no maiming or killing." The voice said.

I looked up from finally getting Leo to let go of me, "Wait what?"

"Aw man we're on different teams." Leo complained.

I didn't care much about teams at the moment. I was more focused on this no maiming and killing rule. I looked at Leo, "What did he mean by no maiming and killing? Are we really going to fight each other?"

Leo gave me a strange look like I was insane or something. Then he was pulled away by one of his brothers. He waved to me and screamed something that sounded like 'It'll be fun'. I certainly didn't think that capture the flag would be fun. I've never gotten in a fight in my life!

I tried to sneak back to the cabin before I got sucked into playing this outrageous game of capture the flag. It didn't work out so much as I had planned it. Nico was waiting for me at the cabin. I shouldn't have told him I'd be there…or maybe I shouldn't have gone back to the cabin. That might have been a better plan.

"There you are." Nico walked up to me. "I was looking for you."

"Yeah…I was being pulled around by Leo."

"Well c'mon, the game is about to start and we have to get you suit up first."

"I don't know if I should play. I don't know any of the rules."

"Its fine, Annabeth always has a good strategy."

"Um…"

"C'mon." He said and I sighed following behind him. We walked to the camp's armory. Nico then handed me some armor and a helmet. "Put them on."

"They're kind of heavy." I slipped them on. The armor was so big it nearly swallowed me.

Nico looked at me. "Hmn, we'll get the Hephaestus cabin to make some smaller ones for you."

"Um okay." I adjusted the plating and frowned. It was heavy and big.

"Go ahead, pick a weapon." Nico said motioning to the weapons that lined one of the walls inside the armory.

"Do I get to keep it?" I asked.

Nico nodded, "Yeah, every camper has their own weapon." He gestured to his. "This one is mine."

I smiled, "Neat." I stepped inside the armory to pick a weapon. The room was big, bigger than I expected. I walked around the room looking at all the weapons the camp had. There were spears and swords and even a few daggers. I looked at all of them and even picked up a few, but none of the weapons seemed to feel right. There was dust everywhere and it was starting to make my nose itchy.

I kept walking through the room and looking at the weapons. I stopped in front of a mirror. It was dusty and covered in spider webs. The frame of the mirror was black. It reminded me of a mirror my mom had in her room back in Alaska. I removed the spider webs and looked at my refection.

The mirror rippled and I gasped when I saw my reflection for the second time. In the mirror I saw my mother and right next to her was a younger version of my father. I frowned at the mirror and the image of my mother did the same. I moved my hand and the image copied me. I couldn't believe it. The image stayed the same. My mother was my reflection and the image of a younger version if Hades was there too.

Suddenly the image of my father smiled back at me. I frowned at it and the image laughed. Wait no…I could hear the sound of laughter in the room. I looked back and there he was, my father, Hades; just as I had seen him in the reflection, young.

"You look just like your mother." He said.

I stepped away from him and frowned. "Why are you here?"

"I had to make sure you arrived at camp."

"Couldn't you ask Nico tell you or something?"

"It slipped my mind." He said coolly.

Goodness, I do not like this teenage version of my dad. He reminds me of Nico, it's weird. "I'm fine, you can go now." I added and continued to look for a weapon.

Hades chuckled and said, "You're not going to find anything in this room my dear."

I faced him, "My dear? Please don't call me that."

He waved away my comment, "I see your wearing the necklace I gave you."

"Yeah so?" I retaliated.

"It's a magical item. Have you not figured it out?"

"If I did do you think that I'd be in here looking for a weapon?"

"You have the same attitude as your mother." He reached for my necklace, "This necklace is a weapon. It turns into a sword my dear."

"Please don't call me that."

He looked at me with an amused smile. "Let me see the necklace."

I took my necklace off and handed it over to Hades. He looked at it and then handed it back. "Twirl it."

"Um…why?"

"It'll change into your weapon." He motioned with his hand for me to try it. I frowned and hoped he wasn't trying to make me look stupid. I did as he instructed and twirled the necklace. In mid air the necklace transformed into a black sword. "It's Stygian Iron" Hades said. "Just like Nico's. He can teach you how to use it properly."

"Wow, this is…"

"Yours; guard it well." He put his hand on my shoulder and disappeared before I could ask him anything else.

I sighed and shook my head. I don't think I'll ever understand the Gods. Wasn't Hades supposed to be married? How could he have fallen in love with a mortal? Maybe he was just using them…though I guess I wouldn't really know unless I asked.

I stepped out of the armory and Nico was still there waiting for me. "What took you so long?" He said, "The game is about to start."

"Um I was still looking." I lifted my new blade, "Found one."

Nico tilted his head and looked at my blade. "There was a Stygian Sword in there?"

"No." I said calmly.

"Then where did that some from?"

"It's my necklace. Cool hu?"

"Wait; was it that letter 'E' necklace?"

"Yeah apparently it turns into a sword."

"Kind of like Percy's pen."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh, Percy's pen turns into a sword." He walked towards the woods. "Let's go the game is about to start."

I followed him into the forest where a small group of people had gathered. They were deep in conversation. Annabeth was there; so were Percy and those twins too…Connor and Travis. Nico walked over to the group and they welcomed him in. Annabeth gave me a weird look and I backed away from the group. The others planned the strategy for the game, while I sat on a rock nearby. I'm not much for sports games but I also didn't feel like I was welcomed into the group.

Suddenly the voice of Chiron chimed through the forest. The Games had started and I had absolutely no idea how to play. Next thing I notice, the group of campers had dispersed. Nico came up to me and told me we were to guard the flag.

I stood up and followed Nico to the location of the flag, which was not that far from where we had been. "So we're just guarding the flag?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not as easy as it sounds." Nico said as he pulled out his blade and stood ready for an attack. He glanced around, "Just keep an eye out."

"For what?" I looked around and just saw a bunch of trees. There was nothing particular about the forest but I suppose it would take the other campers to reach the flag site.

"Look for anything and anyone not on our team. We can't let anyone get this flag." Nico didn't look at me; instead he kept his sight and attention on the forest.

I nodded and looked at my surroundings. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to notice; everything was green and brown… I was glad that I didn't have to be in the heart of the game where all the fight was happening. I needed to avoid contact, that's my number one rule. It was a rule Leo didn't seem to understand. Better yet, I don't understand him. He's clingy and annoying; yet he's nice and the only person that can touch me without getting harmed. Leo…he makes no sense to me.

Of course…no guy seems to make much sense to me. They're rather immature and just plain weird. I don't understand what's so funny about a fart sound. It's gross.

Sure, Leo is cute with his tan skin and curly hair…what was I talking about? Oh right! I was sitting on a rock looking at the trees surrounding us. Then I heard rustling near one of the trees. I thought it might have been Carly, but she wouldn't be playing capture the flag and it got me thinking.

"Um…Nico?"

"What?" he answered.

"I think I heard something."

"It's just the trees." Nico assured me.

I frowned and looked down at my new sword. I've always wanted one, but my mother thought it was too dangerous. Ho ironic, I'm in the middle of a dangerous game with a dangerous weapon I had no idea how to use. My mother would freak out if she saw what I was doing now.

I heard footsteps and suddenly I was tackled to the ground. It all happened in a flash and now I was pinned to the ground. "I got her!" I heard a voice yell; when I got out of that sudden daze I was in I saw who it was that had pinned me.

"Leo." I frowned and squirmed to get out of his grip. He's strong for a scrawny looking guy. Leo didn't budge he held me down. I saw several people run by. Nico fended them off or at least that's what it sounded like. I looked back to Leo and narrowed my eyes at him. "Get off!"

He didn't budge and just grinned. I'd had enough and with some new found strength I managed to get Leo off of me. I rolled away and grabbed my sword. I turned and pointed the tip of my blade at Leo. He looked a bit surprised; perhaps he wasn't expecting me to take him down so easily. After the surprise went away he grinned at me.

I frowned down at him. I could still here the clashing of swords around me. I only looked up for a mere second to see how Nico was doing, when I was pushed to the ground. I dropped my sword in the process and it transformed back into my necklace. I tried to reach for it but Leo pinned my hand down.

I looked up at Leo and frowned. I tried again to get him off; only managing to roll over. At least now I had Leo pinned to the ground. However, I had a difficult time keeping Leo pinned. We kept struggling and rolling around.

I hoped Nico could hold the others at bay. I couldn't help him much since I was struggling with Leo the entire time. I guess I could understand why the other team had chosen Leo to attack me. No one would dare get near me…all except Leo.

We rolled around for quite some time until Leo elbowed me in the side and shoved me away. I landed flat on my face and could hear running behind me. I was pretty sure that Leo was running for the flag. I got up and chased after him. I managed to catch up and tackle him before he reached the flag.

I grabbed his leg and pulled him away. I was rather surprised at my sudden strength. I didn't know where it was coming from but I was strong enough to pull a much bigger guy away from a blue flag. I was actually having fun.

Then I heard a battle cry and suddenly we were swarmed by campers. I was momentarily stunted by this and Leo took this moment to take me down. I fell hard on the ground and was pinned once again. I looked up at Leo and he grinned. I looked back at him and he did the unexpected…he kissed me.

Leo kissed me!

I could not believe it, Leo had kissed me. After a moment of shock, I shoved Leo off and frowned at him. I looked around and saw everyone was gone and so was the flag. I reacted too slowly! I turned to Leo and he still had that stupid grin, so I punched him in the face.

Leo yelped and brought his hand to his face, "Electra that hurt!"

I shoved him away once more and then stormed off. How dare he? It was…It was weird? No…it was nice? I frowned when I realized that I just had my first kiss. It so wasn't what I expected it to be…

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw! They make me happy and i promise the next chappie will be more interesting! There will be a quest! :D<strong>


	5. T is for Tragedy

**A/N:** Sorry for taking **soooo** long to update. School kept me extremely busy. It's here now so Yay! Please** REVIEW**; tell me what you think. **Constructive criticism is welcome and so are any ideas you might have. ^-^ **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. I only own the plot and any unrecognizable characters.

**So here it is enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: T is for Tragedy<strong>

After capture the flag and the kiss; I headed straight for my cabin. My face was burning from embarrassment and I would bet anything that my face was bright red too. I could hear the other team celebrate off in the distance and honestly I wanted nothing to do with it.

I felt completely ridiculous about the kiss. Leo kissed me. Leo kissed me! Well it wasn't bad or anything; I mean the kiss was nice, but it was the way Leo went about executing the kiss. It was so inappropriate and yet it felt so right.

I ran as fast as I could back to my cabin and shut the door behind me. Then I barricaded the door with one of the beds. I gasped for air as I sat down on the bed I had used to block the door.

"Idiot!" I scolded myself, "I knew that game was a mistake." I frowned as I tried to make myself focus. It was times like these, terribly embarrassing moments, that I wished I was normal. I guess being a demigod classifies as never being normal. Great.

I lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I can't believe I just had my first kiss. and it was stolen. No matter what I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. My head was spinning from replaying the moment so many times over in my head. I honestly didn't think that I'd ever get a kiss. What was Leo even thinking to do something so crazy? Why would he kiss me?

I my lips were still tingly from the experience. I can't believe it actually felt nice…well actually I didn't know what it would be like. Just thinking about the kiss made me blush again. How embarrassing. Great Gods I couldn't stop thinking about it...I've turned into one of the Aphrodite kids! This love stuff was not my thing.

I frowned, "Leo get out of my head!"

Bang! A loud explosion sounded just outside the door. I fell off the bed with a start. The people outside were screaming; I scrambled to get up off the floor but another blast knocked me off my feet. I rolled under the bed to hide; I know it was cowardly but I had to think first. I needed some place safe so I could figure out what to do next.

I curled up and listened to the ground rumble with every explosion. People were screaming outside and it made me shiver with fear. I thought camp was a safe place for demigods. Why was the camp under attack? I was terrified to hear all those horrid screams. I couldn't bring myself to go outside and help. I was frozen with fear.

Bang! Another explosion hit the ground shaking my cabin in the process and then another and another each seemingly closer than the other. I realized to late that the explosions where getting closer to my cabin. As soon as I came out from under the bed to run to the window the cabin shook violently. I scrambled across the room cursing rather loudly at the explosions for constantly knocking me over. I made it to the window and tried to lift it up, but it would not budge.

"Open you stupid window!" I tried again but the window didn't budge. "Please open." I gave it once more try. Suddenly the cabin shook and the window shattered. I fell back and crashed into some furniture nearby. A sharp pain shot up my back making me unable to move. A warm stream of blood ran down my arms and face.

I winced as I looked at the damage the window had caused me. I had pieces of glass in my arms and cuts all over my face. I tried my best to move and get out but I couldn't; not without causing more pain. I took a deep breath and pulled myself towards the window again. I knew I had to get out of the cabin and the window was my only exit.

I had moved a few painful inches towards the window when another blast shook the cabin. I flinched and covered my face with my arm as one of the beams came down on me.

I heard the wood creak as it broke loose and fell on me. I don't know when the cabin completely had crumbled, I might have passed out, but when I came to I was covered and could barely breathe. It was dark and I was unable to move.

"Help! Anyone hear me?!" My voice was coarse; the air was filled with dust. I was terrified I might die and I didn't want that. One would think that being the daughter of Hades I would be okay with dark it.

"Help!" I yelled, "Someone! Anyone!" I coughed and mentally panic. The air was thinning out. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. If I panicked for too long the air would run out and I could suffocate. I needed to save up all the oxygen I could.

Suddenly I heard laughter. I opened my eyes thinking someone was nearby, but I didn't hear the laugh again. I only felt cold and wet which was strange since there was no water around. _They'll find me. _I thought. _They wouldn't leave me down here to die. _

I shivered again as if a cold breeze had passed by; that's when I heard it again…the laugh. It made me shiver and I had no idea where that laugh was coming from. The laughter only got louder and louder. I tried covering my ears but a sharp pain coursed through my body keeping me from moving.

"You silly girl." The voice said in a chilling tone, "No one will come and find you. There are all too worried about much more important people than you."

I looked around for the origin of the voice, "Who are you and why are you saying these stupid things?"

"I am your fears little girl."

"Well go away!" I demanded. I moved my arm in attempts to break free; I yelped in pain instead. I wasn't going to let this psycho voice tell me what was going to happen. If I wasn't going to be saved then I'd have to get out on my own.

I didn't know how bad the damage was outside of this cabin. It could have been a war zone outside and my cabin could be the last to be searched. No one even knew I was in the cabin in the first place. I yelped in pain again and the voice only laughed at my attempts to get out from under the rubble.

"You're just as stubborn as your mother." The voice said.

"Don't talk about my mom!" I yelled.

"Oh you'll be a difficult one to bring down, but I do like a good challenge."

"Shut up!" I tried to ignore the voice and kept trying to escape from the cabin. The pain was excruciating but I had to keep going. Whatever the voice wanted it would not have. Dust fell on my face as I moved around but I ignored it. A little dust wasn't going to stop me.

I'm not exactly sure how long I was trapped under the rubble of the cabin but it certainly felt like hours. I did however manage to move up a few inches towards the surface. I had to stop though; I was too tired to move anymore. With the last ounce of breath I had I screamed for help.

The rubble started to shake around me; surely I would get covered with more debris. I covered my face with my free arm as best as I could but little bits managed to hit and scratch me. I thought I was a goner when a light shown through. My first thought was not to follow the light but then I felt a cool breeze brush against my skin.

The cool air filled my lungs and I coughed just a bit as the nasty air came out. I reached out for the opening. "Help!" I called out, "Someone get me out, please!"

"Over here!" I heard someone call out into the distance. I reached up and wiggled my fingers in hopes they would see me. When they finally did approach the cabin remains creaked. I flinched thinking it might come down on me.

"Where?" Another voice asked. It was Leo.

"In here!" I yelled.

"Someone help me dig!" I heard Leo say. The cabin creaked as Leo's weight shifted.

"Careful Leo! The cabin could collapse." I heard another voice; I think it might have been Annabeth.

I gathered a bit of strength and stuck my hand out through the little hole above me. "Leo!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me upwards. I yelped as a sharp pain shot through my arm and down my back. Leo instantly let me go. He peered into the hole and looked at me, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him; sweat beading down my face, "Not really. I'm in a lot of pain."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I'll get you out!" Leo looked so determined I was surprised, but soon he was out of my sight. I closed my eyes hoping this was all just some crazy dream; only it wasn't a dream. It was reality and it was terrifying.

I couldn't say how long I was trapped; to me it felt like a life time. My sight was getting fuzzy and I couldn't feel my leg anymore. I was afraid I'd die buried under a cabin. At least I wouldn't pass out from the lack of air since there was an opening above me. It was maybe just a few minutes or hours till I heard some kind of movement.

The wooden boards and beams were moved one by one till my legs were free. I tried to move but I was in too much pain and the feeling in my legs hadn't returned. Leo peered down through the hole. I was still out of reach. I might have been unpinned but I still was too far down inside.

"Are you hurt?" Leo asked.

"I think my leg might be broken or my spine…I can't feel my legs."

Leo's expression twisted to that of something I could not figure out, was that a worried expression? "Hold on." he paused, "I'll figure something out; I promise."

I huffed, "Well hurry up." I used my arm strength to pull myself up into a more comfortable sitting position. I still hadn't regain the feeling in my legs so I could only go as far as my arms could take me; which wasn't all that far.

I could feel myself getting tried. The adrenaline I had coursing through my body was gone and had left me feeling weak. I suppose I felt I was out of imminent danger and didn't need the adrenaline rush. This only meant that the endorphins that my body was producing, the natural pain killers, would be gone soon.

Wonderful.

I figured that I would have to keep my mind busy so I wouldn't think of the pain I was feeling. I thought about random things like kittens and puppies while they slowly moved the rubble out of the way. Leo came and lifted me out of the cabin. He was much stronger than I thought he would be. He carried me out onto the grass and set me down.

The camp was totaled; there were craters in the ground, cabins had been blown to bits and campers had been injured. It was a war zone and it was terrible. What had brought on such an attack? An Apollo camper came over to me and blinked. She frowned at me; she had probably heard that whoever touched me would end up hurt. The girl pulled out a baggie of…cakes and a canteen; she handed them to Leo and rushed off to help the others.

Leo tried to help me sit but it only caused me to yelp in pain. He grimaced, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I gasped a bit as pain shot down my leg which was twisted in a strange position. Well at least I know I'm not paralyzed but my leg **is **broken.

"My head hurts." I complained. Leo didn't answer me, instead he handed me a piece of the cake things. "What is it?" I asked.

"Ambrosia." He said.

"Am-what?"

"Ambrosia; it'll help you heal." He frowned at me, "Now eat it."

I was a bit surprised to see him so troubled and worried about me. I'm not all that impressive; I don't know what he sees in me. This boy made little very little sense to me.

Leo urged me to eat the Ambrosia so I did, just to get him to stop bugging me. Yes, I know it's not a really good reason, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings especially after he rescued me.

As I nibbled on the spongy cake, which tasted awesome, I could sense the other campers stare at me and I didn't like it all that much. I could even hear the whispers of the others talking about me. I don't want to sound paranoid, but when a tragedy happens and people are talking about you, there is some leeway to feeling paranoid.

A few minutes after eating the ambrosia I felt much better. My body didn't ache as much and I wanted more Ambrosia. It tasted like my mom's homemade cookies.

"No!" Leo shouted as he snatched the Ambrosia out of my hand. "You've already had enough."

"But it tastes so good." I complained.

"It could kill you if you eat too much." He put the Ambrosia away, "Maybe you could have some more later."

"Fine." I pouted.

I looked around at the camp and saw that half of the cabins had been fully destroyed. Some of the campers were still pulling other campers out from under the rubble. The other cabins had only partially caved in or had very little damage. I felt bad seeing all this damage; some how it felt like it was my fault. I doubted that any of the other campers would even let me bunk with them. I hope there's a place for all of us cabin-less campers to stay.

Leo sat on the floor besides me watching the other campers pass by. The area near the cabins had become a makeshift infirmary. There were Apollo campers' running back and forth helping the injured. The camp was in sheer panic and yet it seemed like everything was going in slow motion.

After some time of awkward silence, Leo cleared his throat. I looked at him and he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Better I guess." I smiled at him. He gave me a cheeky smile in return. It reminded me of a troublemaker; it made me smile even more. "All you need is a leather jacket." I muttered.

"What?" He asked as he looked at me with an amused and confused expression.

I blushed, "Um…nothing." Suddenly I felt dizzy and queasy; very queasy.

"Why would I need a leather jacket?" he asked me; probably finally catching on to what I had said.

I hesitated, "To uh complete the look?"

"What look?" He asked as he looked down at his clothes.

"Your troublemaker look?" I mumbled. I swayed as a dizzy spell washed over me.

Leo laughed and shot a mischievous grin at me again, "I haven't heard that one before." He adjusted his imaginary jacket "I'd look good don't cha think so?"

I didn't answer him I was too worried about the hot spots on my face that was most likely turning my face red with embarrassment. I could see it in Leo's expression that he found my red face amusing. I was about to tell Leo to stop smiling like an idiot when two guys came up to him. They looked like tiwins only one was taller than the other.

"Leo, man." The taller one said.

"Chiron called a meeting." The other guy finished.

I sat up and looked at Leo, "Well you should go. You are cabin leader."

"I don't want to leave you alone." Leo said.

"I'm not a cabin leader." I said, "Go I'll be fine here."

Leo got up with a frown and lifted me up in his arms. "Leo put me down!" I yelled.

"C'mon I'm taking you with me." He said. "I think you should be there at the meeting."

When he started walking I felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg, which made me yelp in pain. I clung to Leo and shut my eyes in hopes that the pain would subside. Suddenly I felt the ground underneath me and another sharp pain.

"Give her some Nectar." One of the twin guys said.

"I gave her some Ambrosia already." Leo answered.

"Give her some more."

"She could die if I gave her too much."

"Well how much did you give her?"

"This much." Leo said.

"Give her more and have someone splint her leg." The other twin said, well I think. I couldn't tell I had my eyes shut the entire time trying to get rid of the pain in my leg.

Shortly after that I passed out and was lucky enough not to have anymore of those crazy dreams. However when I awoke I found myself in a room with a ping pong table in the center and my leg was bandaged up.

"Ah she's awake" Chiron said.

I blinked a few times as I sat up. I was relatively pain free, which was great. My leg was difficult to move but I supposed it was makeshift splint on my leg. The room was filled with campers from every cabin. A few of them I recognized and a few of them like Leo, Percy, Annabeth, and those brothers that look like twins. Then I realized I was at the cabin leader's meeting. I frowned a bit.

Chiron continued the meeting continued, "As we all know, someone has let in the assailant."

"The camp was destroyed." A girl with choppy hair said.

"It was clear that they were after someone." Annabeth said as she glanced at me, which made me feel uneasy. I couldn't possibly see anyone wanting to come after me.

"Nico said there was a hidden book." Percy said, "You know about this?" he asked Annabeth.

She shook her head, "Well what was the book exactly?"

"Something about lost things or was it persons?"

I gasped, "The book of the Lost." Everyone looked at me, which made me hesitate. "I know that book my mother told me about it when I was a kid."

"What do you know about the book?" Annabeth asked me. She had a calculating stare which made me fear for my life. I couldn't tell if she was trying to see if I was lying or if she was trying to find a weakness so she can beat me to a pulp later. Annabeth is one scary blond.

"My mother told me that it was a map for those who got lost on their way to the underworld. It's to regain some kind of peace." I shrugged; after all to me all of this was just some kind of fairytale.

"Sounds like a guidebook for the dead." Percy said, pointing out the obvious.

"It is." Nico said as he entered the room. Everyone turned to look at him. He looked battered and bruised.

"Nico, man." Percy grinned, "You're back."

Nico frowned, "I chased one of the attackers out into the forest and figured out who they were after." He looked right at me.

"What? Me?" I blinked.

"Yeah, they were after you Electra."

I frowned, "Why me? If it has to do with that book, well all I know is what my mother told me. I always thought it was just a story. I don't even know where it's hidden."

"Perhaps we should bring Rachel." Chiron said.

I looked at Leo and asked, "Whose Rachel?"

He looked at me and smiles ever so slightly, "She's the camp oracle."

"Oh…" I said with all my intelligence intact. Soon after a red headed girl with paint spattered jeans came into the room. She smiled at everyone; my guess is that she's been at camp for a long time. She had about the same number of beads on her necklace as Percy.

Suddenly a green mist spewed out of her mouth. I gripped Leo's hand; I had no idea what was going on. Leo just smiled at me and held my hand as if reassuring me that everything was okay. Then Rachel spoke in a strange and very creepy voice.

_Five Half-bloods shall travel west_

_To find the two lost princesses._

_Nor human nor Half-blood these two shall be,_

_But do not be fooled by what your eyes do see._

_Heroes of the past shall reunite,_

_To fight the foes in and endless night._

_Only with the power of three they shall prevail _

_Or watch the world fall to snow and hail._

Rachel collapsed right after she finished speaking; Percy caught her. He helped her sit down on a comfy chair. "I'm okay." She said with a completely different voice which was just as unsettling, since I think she was possessed.

"It seems another prophecy has been spoken." Chiron said.

Rachel sat up and looked at me, "I've seen you before."

"Um, around camp?" I asked.

"No," she said, "I've seen you in a vision."

"Um…" I had no idea how to answer that, but lucky for me Chiron interrupted me by suggesting we pick who has to go on this quest.

"Three demigods is the safest way to go." Annabeth said.

"But the prophecy said there had to be five." Nico pointed out.

Rachel nodded, "And she has to be one of them." She pointed at me.

_Way to put me in the spotlight, Rachel,_ I thought.

"Well then she must choose who will join her." Chiron said.

"I…"

Leo smiled at me and I instantly knew that he needed to be on my side. I took a deep breath, "Well I think Nico should come and Leo too." I heard a bit of chatter amongst the cabin leaders.

"That makes three of us." Leo said.

"Um…" I looked around for other campers to be part of this quest and since I didn't know that many campers I picked the few that I did know. "Percy and Annabeth."

"And that makes five." Nico said.

The look on Annabeth's face was priceless. She was so shocked; I guess she hadn't thought that I would ask her to join the quest. Or perhaps she didn't want to be part of this quest, which I totally understand. I heard that she and Percy had gone through Tartarus itself. Though I think that's a bit of an exaggeration. People don't just go into Tartarus and survive.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand, "We'll go."

"It's settled then;" Chiron said, "now we'll let all of you discuss the plans." He excused the other campers leaving us five alone in the ping pong room.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked.

Leo frowned, "Electra's leg isn't fully healed yet. We can't go like this."

"It'll take time out of our quest if we wait." Annabeth answered.

"She'll be too slow if she leaves camp with a broken leg." Nico countered.

I shrank into my seat and looked at Annabeth and Percy. They took charge and it was a bit intimidating.

"We can check her leg again tomorrow to see how healed it is." Annabeth said with a frown.

Leo cleared his throat, "So what is the plan?"

"Look for the book." Nico said.

"But…where do we start?" I asked.

"In the library?" Leo smirked.

"He's got a point." Annabeth said.

"I do?"

Annabeth nodded, "We can start by researching the book and it'll give Electra's leg some time to heal."

"Great." I said, but suddenly the room started to shake and the lights went out making the room go dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Review please. Reviews make me happy and motivate me to update sooner. :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^-^<strong>


	6. R is for Rose

**A/N:** Sorry for taking **soooo** long to update. School keeps me extremely busy but the chapter is here!.** Sorry for taking so long.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. I only own the plot and any unrecognizable characters.

**So here it is. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>R is for Rose<strong>

The room was completely dark and for a moment I felt as if I was home. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I frowned. The only person who could touch me without getting hurt was Leo, so why would he grab me?

"Hey, Leo cut it out." I said but he didn't stop. I frowned and tried to push him away. "Ow, you're hurting…" The rest of my words where muffled by a cold, boney hand. A sharp pain rose up my leg and I was forced to move. I couldn't fight back.

I frantically waved my arms in attempts to hit Leo…or whatever it was that was pulling me away. I could hear the others fumble around looking for a flash lights and glow sticks. There was no window, so sunlight was not an option. The lights hadn't come back on, so I was on my own. My face was getting colder by the second and I didn't know what to do.

"Hey why don't I just use fire?" I heard Leo say but his voice was faint. I was pretty certain that he was the one who grabbed me, but his voice was too faint. I knew then that Leo wasn't the one grabbing me. Suddenly a ball of fire lit the room. It burned bright in Leo's hand and he was unscathed. My eyes widened at the site. I didn't know that he could make fire. I took this chance to scream; even if it was muffled. Leo quickly heard and turned to the sound of my voice. He paled and yelled, "Let her go!"

The glow of the fire illuminated the room. I heard a hiss behind me; the sound sent shivers down my spine. A black clawed hand covered my mouth. I could see scaly and bony fingers that gripped my face. Whatever its whole body looked like, I didn't want to see it. Suddenly, Percy jumped towards me and slashed down with his blade. I flinched. I thought he'd finally do away with me, but instead, the creature screeched, and I fell to the ground. I yelped in pain. My vision blurred and my leg was throbbing.

"Are you okay?!" I heard Leo call out. My response was just a groan.

Next thing I saw Leo kneeling near me and dust fluttering in the air. Someone helped me sit up. The room was still blurry but I could make out the silhouette of torches. They lit the room quite nicely, but honestly, I have no idea where they came from. I used Leo as a post while waited for my vision to return. He seemed all too happy to be holding me, but I was in no mood to complain.

Leo fed me some nectar and ambrosia which helped, but I was still scared. Something tried to kidnap me! Leo held me close and tried to comfort me. I could hear everyone talking and asking questions but I didn't listen. I was too busy worrying about getting back my vision.

"Hey cut her some slack. It's not her fault. The camp was already under attack before she arrived."

"What?" I asked; no one heard me.

"That thing came back and attacked the camp. It was after her." I heard a girl say. I think her name was Clarisse. She was glaring at me, I think, so I frowned back. "It was probably looking for her the first time too."

"You don't know that." Nico said, "It could have just grabbed whoever was closest."

"So it just attacked this room and grabbed a random person?" She said, "I highly doubt that."

Leo held me tight and I winced, he had a tight grip. "Maybe it grabbed the one person."

"Leo…ow, you're squeezing me."

"Oh, sorry." He loosened his grip and I sat up.

"I'm sorry about what's going on but I don't know what that thing was or even why it wants me." I said.

"It's because of the book." Annabeth answered, "That must be it."

"But who's after it?" Percy asked.

"Someone very important?" I added.

"Hmn, she's right, but we have to keep the camp safe." Annabeth said, "Percy, make sure everyone is alright outside. Leo and Nico take care of Electra; the rest of us will help rebuild camp. This meeting is over."

As everyone left the room, I sat there next to Leo wondering what was happening. Why had the camp been attacked? What would anyone want with me? Why was I the one chosen to go on this outrageous quest? I didn't want any of this. I just wanted a normal life. That's all I ever wished for.

Once everyone was gone, Leo looked at me and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"You have that cute frown on your face."

I shoved him, "I do not." He laughed and Nico gave me a weird look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nico smirked, "He kissed you didn't he?"

"What?!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

I felt a hot flush fill my cheeks as I shoved Leo away. "He did it to steal the flag."

Leo gave a cheeky smile, "What can I say? She's irresistible."

"Leo…" Nico warned and Leo just grinned. My face burned with embarrassment. I tried to get up to move from these guys but my leg was still in pain. Plus Leo held me down.

"You need to rest." Leo said.

"I need to figure out what's up with that book."

"Annabeth is looking into it. If she can figure it out, she can."

"But I can help too. I don't want to sit here helpless."

"But you're hurt Electra." Nico said.

"So? I want to help. Can't I sit at the library and research or something?"

Nico sighed, "Not till it's clear outside. We can't move you if there's still a fight going on."

I puffed my cheeks and stood up with the little strength I had left. "I'm going" Leo tried to make me sit but I pushed him away and I hopped away. I heard Leo fall back onto the chair and I kept hobbling.

"Electra, wait." Nico said.

"No Nico, I can't just sit here and take the blame." I looked at him and frowned. "I've heard you all talk about me. I know I'm not wanted here!"

"That's not true." Nico and Leo said at the same time.

"I want you here." Leo said.

"So do I." Nico said as he walked up to me. He looked down at me and was about to touch my shoulder when he remembered he probably shouldn't. "We do want you here. I know some of the campers are suspicious of you, but that doesn't mean you're not wanted."

"Well it certainly feels that way." I retorted.

"C'mon, sit down and I'll check to see if it's clear so we can go help Annabeth research"

"Fine." I said; then limped back to the chair and sat down. Nico left Leo and me alone. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about how dangerous ceilings can be. I don't know how long we sat in silence but Leo came up to me and kissed my cheek. I blinked and flushed. Then I shoved him away. "Stop it Leo." I frowned.

"I just…wanted to makes sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Leo."

He sighed and said, "Well who will I give this too?"

"Give what?" I turned and looked. In his hand he had a golden rose. "What is that?"

"A mechanical rose." He smiled, "I made it for you."

"When did you make this?"

He grinned, "During the meeting."

"Really?" I was completely thrown off by this. I didn't know he could work so fast. I also had no idea where he got all the materials. "How?" I asked.

He smiled and explained to me where he had gotten everything. It all came from his belt. Apparently it's a magical item where he can pull out tools. It seems like it would be a good thing to have if you're a Hephaestus kid. I don't really find a need for it. I barely manage to figure out how to work a sword.

He placed the mechanical rose in my hand and smiled. I looked at the bright lights that lit the rose up from a pink to a red and then to purple. It was the prettiest mechanical rose that I've ever seen. Well actually it's the only mechanical rose I've ever seen. It was still a sweet sentiment.

"Thanks, Leo." I smiled at him and set the rose down on my lap. Leo smiled back at me and kissed my cheek once more. I flushed and so did he. I reached for his hand and placed my own hand on his.

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Excuse me love birds." Nico said.

I flushed and moved my hand away, "We're not love birds." I said.

"Of course not."

"Well?"

"We can go and help. Annabeth is there researching and the attack on the camp has stopped for now."

Leo helped me stand and we walked to Nico. "Okay let's get going."

Nico nodded and walked out; leading the way. Leo and I followed, slowly but we followed. I didn't say much on the way to the library. I was tried and in so much pain. I held onto Leo with one arm and the rose was in my free hand. I could feel the gears turning inside of the rose. The hum of the rose was rather soothing. It felt almost right to have an artificial rose in my hand. I couldn't precisely explain the feeling but somehow I know Leo really put a lot of thought into making this rose.

That thought of Leo actually spending time and effort on this rose made me blush, so I looked down at the ground as we walked up the library steps. The inside of the library was large, well large is an understatement. It was two stories tall and had shelves that reached the ceiling. Cubbies were filled with ancient scrolls and the shelves were lined with modern texts. History books to romance novels and all in ancient Greek writing.

"That's a lot of books." I said as I gawked at the walls.

"Ancient Greek books." Nico said, "They're a lot of easier to read than English book."

"Really?"

"Yeah, demigod brains are hardwired for ancient Greek and combat." Leo answered.

"Oh." It seemed that I lacked the ability to speak coherent and intelligent phrases when it came to demigod facts.

Leo led me to a table that was stacked with books. Annabeth was sitting at the table; hiding behind the stack of books. With Leo's help, I sat down. I looked at the stack of books in front of me and read the spine of the books. I didn't think that I would be able to read it on the account of my dyslexia, but I read it! I actually read it! It said, "The Book of Life." I picked it up and flipped it open. The words floated along the page like always but this time I could understand the words. I guess Leo and Nico were right; Ancient Greek is a lot easier to read.

I continued reading and found nothing much of interest, at least nothing that could help me find the book of the dead. Well I suppose I wouldn't find anything about death in a book about life, but I continued to flip through the pages. I mean, Annabeth picked these books for a reason. Unless… she didn't pick the book and it magically appeared on the table. With my luck it probably did just pop up on this table.

I flipped through the pages and saw a picture of the book I was looking for. I was sure it had to be it. I had seen it somewhere in my short life of sixteen. I remember my mother telling me about it and… suddenly it all started making sense.

The attacks on the camp were my fault. My mother must have had the book at one point and hid it. She must have told me about it, but couldn't remember. It was so long when she spoke to me about the book.

"You alright?" Leo asked me.

"I found something about the book in here." I said and handed the book over to Leo.

"In The Book of Life?" He asked.

"Yeah, page 271."

He opened the book and flipped through the pages to get to page 271. Leo skimmed the page and his face turned slightly pale. He blinked and handed Annabeth the book. She didn't say anything to me or to anyone and walked out. I looked down at the rose on my lap and wondered what was happening.

Annabeth didn't return and I was still looking through books for more information. Nico left the room at some point and didn't return either. I don't know where they went or if something had gone wrong. Leo and I didn't speak but we both knew that this whole quest was much more dangerous than we all hoped it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Rate and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames, however will be glared at. :) Bye! Till the next chapter...<strong>


	7. A is for Again

**An: here it is sorry it's a bit short but this chapter felt like it needed to be short. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I only own plot and original characters, everything else is Rick Riordan's**

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Again<strong>

I sat in the library for hours. No one ever came to check up on me but it didn't matter. At some point I feel asleep at the table. The crazy day I had had finally caught up with me. When I awoke I still felt sore and a slight pain in my leg. I was tired, aching and confused. I hadn't remembered when I feel asleep at the library. I didn't even remember falling asleep. Leo was sitting next to me; a stupid smile plastered on his face. I frowned at him. "You snore." He said.

I punched him in the arm and cleaned my face. I had apparently drooled as well, which was completely gross and embarrassing. I was afraid that Leo might think me weird and I wasn't sure why I was so afraid that would happen. He smiled at me and said, "We found a lead. Annabeth and Percy are looking into still but we think we night have a solid lead."

"Why not just go to the land of the living?" I said.

"Land of the living?"

"Yes the land of the living." I frowned, "I'm not making things up."

"I didn't say you were but I've never heard of anything like that."

"That's because it's not well known; hidden. It's a place for immortals… like heaven. I guess that would be another word to call it."

"And how exactly are we going to get to uh…heaven?"

"We walk through the front door." I said.

"You're not making any sense Electra. Are you sure you're okay?" Leo placed his hand on my forehead.

"I'm okay Leo." I frowned and pushed his hand away. I stood up and wobbled out. I didn't feel so much pain in my leg anymore. I just needed to escape. To think. I wasn't really sure where this idea of the land of the living came from. I just felt it inside that it was a real place. Leo didn't follow me and I was glad. I was getting tired of being escorted everywhere. I wasn't going to do anything bad. I mean I just needed some air. I just suddenly had some sort of memory relapse. I could swear that I never knew any of this before.

I walked down the steps and picked a nice spot in the shadows of the library. I sat and hugged my good knee. I stared at the shadows outlined on the ground. I imagined my home…before I came to camp. I wanted to be like that, the old way. I wanted to be with someone who truly cared for me. A place I could call mine. Camp…no matter how much my brother and Leo care for me, it won't be like home. I don't think I could admit this to anyone. I missed my mother; my miserable life in the cold.

"Electra?" I heard Nico whisper behind me. "Can I join you?"

"Sure." I didn't move from my spot nor did I look up at him.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm okay, just tired and sore. I don't think I was built for this."

"Build for what?"

"Fighting," I looked at Nico, "A demigod."

"It's not easy being a demigod." He looked at the shadows. "But that's just the requirement to be a demigod."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" I asked. "Because it's a horrible joke, no matter how true it is."

"Yeah, I'm no Leo."

I smiled a bit. Leo was always joking around and trying to lighten up the mood. I only seemed to be making it darker and gloomy. Maybe it was the fact that my father is Hades but I couldn't help it. I'm not happy. Nico and I didn't talk anymore. We just watched the shadows on the floor. I stared at a shadow, wishing that I could see my mother once more. Before I could comprehend what was actually happening, I saw the shadow lift up from the ground and form a solid shape. I yelped and jumped, which unfortunately caused me to fall down the steps of the library. Pain surged my back and leg once again. I laid there staring up at the sky. Nico's voice was muffled but I could see him hovering over me; probably asking me if I was okay.

Once my consciousness settled I looked at Nico. "I'm okay."

"I thought something had happened to you." He looked me over, "Leo is coming. What happened?"

"I…I don't know. The shadow came to life…" I sat up and winced. Suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind. It was Leo of course.

"Shadows? Did I miss some sort of magic?" Leo asked as he helped me sit on the grass.

"I think Electra can manipulate shadows." Nico said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Well it wasn't me who brought that shadow up."

"I didn't know I could do that." I was shivering. I had seen my mother's face in that shadow. Every little detail. I wondered what else I could do with the shadows.

"Shadows are good for travel." Nico said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I use them all the time."

"Okay siblings, Annabeth wanted to see us. She said we needed to go now." Leo interrupted.

Nico nodded and stood up. He was serious once again. I sighed and got up as well, again with Leo's help. I was seriously getting tired of being carried around. I won't bother with telling you how my walk back inside the library went because it was a bit painful. After falling down some stairs with and injured leg, all I did was wobble as I walked or be carried and honestly that's kind of boring. Once inside, however, that's where things got interesting.

The library was anything but quiet. Annabeth was arguing with another camper about supplies. Other campers were running around frantically. I wasn't really sure what I was looking at. Perhaps it was chaos in the making or maybe a battle. I couldn't tell. The library had so many campers. Leo set me down on a chair and said he'd be right back. I looked at the campers and finally saw what was going on. They had moved the infirmary into the library. I guess this was why Annabeth was so upset.

"You okay?" Nico asked me. I jumped. He had a really good talent of sneaking up on people.

"Yeah I'm okay." I looked at him, "What's going on?"

"The camp is being attacked again." He looked so serious. "We have to get out of here. Annabeth can explain the details later."

"But…" I hesitated. Did they really think that I was to blame for the attacks on the camp?

"No, we have to go. Now." Nico frowned and ran off to get Annabeth or to help her I wasn't sure. Leo grabbed my hand and led me out. I followed wordlessly. I had absolutely no idea what I should do. I felt utterly useless and stupid. Everything and everyone was moving so quickly around me that I couldn't think straight.

Once again I was completely lost with what was going on. One moment I felt useful and the next I felt stupid. I couldn't help but blame myself for the attacks on this camp…I'm pretty sure I sound depressing.

We paused at the border of the camp. "Are you sure she's ready to go out there?" Percy asked.

"Are we ever ready?" Leo answered.

"We'll just have to find out." Annabeth said, "The next wave of attacks is coming and it's the perfect moment to slip out of the camp unnoticed."

I shuffled in my spot and waited till they finally decided the best moment to cross the camp boarder. I followed closely behind Leo and Nico. I didn't like the way Annabeth constantly glanced over to look at me. Percy was no better, I mean he's cute but he did a lot of glancing too. I was curious as to why they looked so bothered by me. They must have known something that I didn't know. Something that I didn't want to know, but I didn't ask and remained silent as we made our way down the strawberry fields and out into the monster infested world.


	8. D is for Danger

**An: here it is. It's not too long but I think this chapter ended well... if you think otherwise go ahead and tell me. :)Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own plot and original characters, everything else is Rick Riordan's**

* * *

><p><strong>D is for Danger<strong>

As we made our way down the strawberry field I snuck a glance back at the fighting and destruction of Camp Half Blood. I frowned as Leo pulled me along. I couldn't stand the idea that I was the potential cause of such chaos. Of course I don't think anyone would admit to it that I was most likely the cause. I tripped on a vine and tumbled down the hill. I bumped into a tree at the bottom. My head ached and I was pretty sure I was the most accident prone demigod in the history of demigods.

I got up wincing but luckily nothing was broken. Leo was the first at my side and soon the others. There was really no time to talk and check me over, so we continued to walk to the van. Once inside I held my arms close. I was in the back seat, next to Leo and away from everyone else.

"Hey, you okay?" Leo asked me.

"Yeah I think so. Just a few scrapes." I looked at him. Argus was driving. Percy, Annabeth and Nico were up front, talking about where they were going first. This felt more like their quest rather than mine.

"Right, because that frown is a smile in disguise." Leo answered me.

"What? I don't smile."

Leo sighed, "Yeah…much like your brother."

I frowned at him, "You keep comparing me to him. I've only met him a few days ago."

"You have a lot in common with him." He shrugged, "It happens some time."

I sighed, "Right." I looked out the tinted window and watched the trees pass by. We sat in the car for a few minutes. Honestly, I don't know how long but it felt short. Or maybe I was lost in my thoughts. I still thought about my mother, my father and Camp Half Blood. I also wondered if this or something like this happened to all the demigods. Were they just suddenly thrust into the crazy demigod chaos or did they just know since birth? I wished I was still unaware of where I really came from.

Ignorance is bliss.

Once we all got off the van we were down town. At least that's where I thought we were. I was completely lost and a little overwhelmed at all the people on the street. It was such a big place. Cars, people; animals where everywhere, walking and just enjoying the day. We walked down the street for a few blocks till we reached an apartment. I looked up at the building and glanced at Percy. He knocked on the door and an older looking woman answered the door. She hugged Percy and ushered him inside. We all followed, and I stayed way in the back like always. The place was kind of small and we all barely fit inside.

I found out that this place was where Percy lived and that lady was his mother, Sally. She was nice, sweet and offered me a blue cupcake. It suddenly made sense why Percy had eaten blue food at camp. I took one, making sure that I didn't accidently touch Sally, and stepped back waiting for the others to finish. They all stood talking, but I paid them no attention and instead slipped outside.

I know I shouldn't have left but I still didn't feel like I belonged. This quest was mine and yet I had no idea what I was supposed to do or where I was supposed to go. I did have one clue, well two. One was the prophecy and the other was the faint memory. I knew, deep inside, that that lost memory was vital information but I wasn't sure how to get it back.

I looked up and realized I had walked off. Stupid; I know. I just was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that I walked so far. I looked around trying to find a street name but I didn't find one. I heard someone whisper my name and I turned around to see who it had been. I didn't see anyone but it had come from the dark alley. I walked towards the sound of my name and well… I fell into a hole in the ground.

I landed in water… dirty water. I looked up at where I had some from and realized I was in the sewers. I looked around but there were no steps to use to come out of the sewers. The pitter patter of feet filled the tunnel. I gripped the necklace that my father had given me. It glowed bright blue and served as my light. I didn't like what I had seen. My heart pounded in my ears and my legs wobbled like jelly. The ground was littered with rats.

Hundreds of rats.

I fought back a squeal; I won't lie when I say I was terrified of all these rats. They were everywhere; even in the nasty water. I looked up again at the hole I had dropped from. There was no light coming from it. Actually it had been sealed. My heart sank; I was trapped in the rat infested sewers. I had to find my way out or wait till I was found. I wasn't too fond of the idea of waiting, so I walked forward, or at least what I thought was forward.

My necklace was my light. I had removed it from my neck and used its glow to light my way. I sloshed around the nasty water; afraid to wonder what the liquid was actually composed of. I kept my focus on the walls, I looked for a path, I listened for the city above; anything to get me out of sewer.

For a long while all I could hear was the pitter patter of tiny rat feet. I walked on; trying to ignore the sounds of the sewers. Then suddenly I didn't hear it at all. I was glad that for once there was no strange creepy sound. I walked a few more steps when I felt a chill brush my neck. I tensed, I couldn't tell what it was but something was out there. I listened for any sounds but I didn't hear anything, not even the rats. I took a deep breath and ran.

The tunnel shook and I fell down into the sewer water. I dropped my necklace and the light disappeared along with it. I scrambled to look for it. A roar shook the tunnel. The sound was getting closer, louder and I couldn't find my necklace. The next thing that occurred to me was staying perfectly still. Maybe the monster would change its mind if it didn't hear me.

That didn't work.

The monster eventually made it to me. I blinked up at it…it was a gryphon. I had never seen one before. It was a beautiful sight. Its body was that of a lion with the head of an eagle. Its wings were folded and covered in muck. The gryphon made a growl squawk which sounded just as strange in real life as it does on paper. It wasn't very large in size but its growl shook the tunnel. I flinched and it looked straight at me. I looked away and tried to remain still.

It bowed its head and sniffed me. Then it did the strangest thing, it nuzzled me. I blinked thinking something might have happened to the gryphon but nothing happened. I looked at it and slowly pet its head. To my surprise the gryphon cooed. It was cute.

I smiled, "Hey are you lost too?" the gryphon cooed again and then nuzzled me. I slowly stood up, so as not to scare the gryphon. "Maybe we can find a way out together?" I sighed and headed down the tunnel. The gryphon followed me nudging me every now and then. At one point I fell, but that was when I noticed my necklace had reappeared around my neck. It was glowing again and I was happy, genuinely happy.

I removed my necklace and used it as a guide. We continued to walk and eventually came out to a large opening. The water fell straight down a good twenty feet.

"Rrrr…SQUAWK?" The gryphon asked me.

I looked at my new gryphon and said, "I can't fly and there's no way I could go down there." His head tilted and then he nuzzled me. Suddenly the gryphon jumped over me and flew into the open space. I fell over and down the waterfall of sewage. I yelled and squirmed as I fell. I reached out for the gryphon, who was staring at me in confusion. "He…lp!" I managed to say as a flayed in the air.

The gryphon swooped down and grabbed me with its talons. I don't recommend being under the talons of a gryphon. The points imbedded themselves into my torso. Which I have to say was just as painful as breaking a leg. The gryphon landed on a strip of cement that was down below. It released its grip and stepped away. The gryphon nuzzled me as if asking if I was okay. I wouldn't have pegged a gryphon to be the sentimental type. But this bird lion made me smile. Despite the possible blood I had lost I said, "I'm fine." I stood, "C'mon I think I hear an exit up ahead."

The gryphon nuzzled me again and followed me down the large tunnel. At the other end I could hear cars, lots of cars, which was a good sign. I was ready to leave that dark hole. As we continued down the tunnel light illuminated our path. On the other side of this tunnel was not at all what I was expecting. I was near a freeway, or a large road, honestly I wasn't sure. I could have been on the other side of the city and I didn't know. I sighed and looked up at the sky; the sun was at its highest so it was probably around three in the afternoon.

The gryphon nudged me forward and I looked back at him, "What?" the gryphon nuzzled me again; I sighed, "I don't know what you're trying to tell me." He nudged me again only a little more roughly than usual. I frowned but when I looked at him, he wasn't looking at me, but at the sky. I squinted and looked in the direction he was looking, "What are you looking at?"

A Pegasus was flying through the air.

When I was spotted the horse flew down with its rider. I glanced at my gryphon and hesitated. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't see who the rider was so I figured my only shot would be to fight, considering that riding a gryphon wasn't a skill I was willing to obtain.

I tensed and froze in place when the horse landed. "Electra, I've been looking everywhere for you."

I blinked, "Percy?" I looked at him and sure enough it was Percy and his horse…blackjack.

"What happened?" he frowned at me.

I wilted, "I fell through a hole in the ground. It sealed up behind me, but this gryphon helped me find my way out."

"It did?" he looked bewildered.

"Yeah, do they not do that?"

He shook his head, "Well c'mon we have to get to the others." Blackjack stepped back and Percy petted him. "She's Nico's sister of course she smells that way."

"I…I smell weird?" I stepped back.

"No, but to blackjack you smell like death. Nico smells like that too."

"Oh." I fiddled with my shirt, "You know maybe I can walk there."

"It's too far."

"I can wait here and you could bring the others?" I asked.

He sighed, "Alright but stay here and stay out of sight. People are after you, remember that." I nodded and he flew away.

I sighed and sat at the gryphon's talons. I looked up at the gryphon and said, "I'm going to call you Danger." The gryphon nuzzled me and I took that as a sign that he liked the name.

I waited for perhaps ten minutes, when the others arrived. Leo ran towards me but stopped short when Feathers blocked his path. I stood up, "It's okay Danger. He's a friend."

"You have a pet gryphon?" Leo asked.

I pushed Feathers back, "He sort of found me."

"We should get going before it gets dark. We don't want to be in the city when it gets dark." Nico said. The others nodded in agreement and headed off. I followed, wordless, again. Danger was the only besides Leo that was walking close to me. Not even my own brother wanted to walk with me. I was a completely idiot for walking off on my own. There had to be a way to get rid of this awkwardness.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hope you enjoyed it! Review! (Also it wasn't really edited much so there might be mistakes.)<strong>


	9. E is for Enough

**AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter and I would like to add that I skimmed edit the chapter since I was anxious to get it posted. **(yes I know its been forever since I've updated this story)**  
><strong>

**I do not own POJ just my original characters and the plot :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E is for Enough<strong>

We walked for ten minutes until we found an abandoned building. It was an old warehouse building. Which meant it was cold, big and dark inside. Upon walking inside I realized we had found an old car factory. Leo looked quite excited at the fact he had a place where he could tinker. I found an opening where Danger could walk through. He nuzzled me as was walked inside. I smiled just a tiny bit since I felt like he cared about me. Strange right?

Leo and the others had gone off to find a place to settle, Black Jack was long gone; he had flown off when we arrived. I petted Danger and watched the others set up camp. They laughed and talked as they set up a place to rest. Leo found a metal trash bin and started a fire…with his hands. Annabeth passed out food rations and I stayed by Danger's side.

"I don't think they like me…well Leo likes me but not the others." I sighed and looked at Danger, "You like me right?" Danger nuzzled me and I petted him. "You're the only other thing I don't kill on contact." I frowned, "Crazy hu?" Danger shook and his feathers fluffed. He circled me and then found a place to settle on the ground. He lay right behind me and I thought I should follow suit. It was late and I hadn't slept well in days.

I mean who would sleep well after losing their mother and finding out that their father is Hades. I learned I was a demigod and monsters where after me. Not to mention that I was having terrible nightmares about being rejected by my demigod peers. I wasn't well liked or even accepted so I was in a paranoid mood.

I sat down and lay up against Danger. He didn't seem to mind. He wasn't afraid of me like everyone else. There was no awkwardness between him and me. I found it rather strange that I was able to…relate to a gryphon. Then again, I didn't have many friends so I suppose it isn't all that strange.

I watched the others laugh and talk, almost like I wasn't even around. No one noticed me and frankly I was okay with that. Deep inside, though I wasn't so happy. I missed my mother and I was afraid to be myself. I was being compared to my brother that I didn't even know I had. I had broken my leg and caused an attack on Camp Half-Blood. All eyes were on me and I had a feeling that everyone wanted me to fail.

There was so much pressure; I felt I could burst at any moment.

I fiddled with my necklace and wondered how much good I'd be when it came down to a serious fight. I wasn't as great and grand as Percy Jackson. I was at the bottom and yet I was the one in charge of a huge prophecy. Why I had to be chosen? That's beyond me. I suppose that only the Gods know and I don't think they'll tell me. I sighed as a looked back at the others. Annabeth was leaning on Percy, as he told a tale. They others seemed interested but it also looked like they heard the story before. I didn't listen since well I wasn't really part of the group. I was sitting way off to the side.

The temperature dropped and I shivered, feeling the cold night approaching. I cuddled up besides Danger, who had already fallen asleep. The moon light poured in through the windows, high up near the ceiling. The sky was speckled with stars and light. I always like the night.

It reminded me of my home, where the sky was always clear. One could see all the stars across the night sky. It was never dark outside; there were always stars and the moon to light your way. I lived in the city but even then you could see more stars than in this city. Even so, I still felt like I was home. The cold nipped my ears and nose. It sent a shiver down my spine as I watched the night sky.

"Can I sit here?"

I blinked and looked back down, Leo was sitting beside me, "Oh…sure."

"You hungry?" He handed me a bit of jerky.

I shook my heads and pushed his offer away, "I don't like jerky, but thanks."

He grinned, "So what do you like?"

"Chips, fish; cheese burgers?"

"Hmn well I have chips. They're cheese puffs." He offered me the small bag of chips.

I took it, "Thanks, so…what's the plan?"

Leo shrugged, "Well we have to go west, which means heading towards the monsters. Eh I think we can handle it. We've been through a lot."

"Are you always this positive?"

"Well someone has to be, right?"

I pondered it for a moment, he was right, someone had to be positive and see the good when there was more bad than good. I nodded, "Yeah, so where is the book? Do they know?"

"Annabeth has a lead. It's in Texas." He winces slightly.

"Is Texas dangerous for demigods?"

He grinned, "Not as dangerous and California." He ate his last piece of jerky and leaned back on Danger.

"Oh…okay." I ate a few cheese puffs, but they were never really my favorite. I was hungry and I couldn't really be picky with the food I had. I wasn't going to starve.

"You okay? You're getting quiet again."

"I'm just…I don't know worried?"

He nodded as if he understood, "First Quests do that to a person, especially big ones."

"How do you deal with it? I mean I'm the clumsiest demigod in the history of demigods. All I ever do it fall."

Leo smiled reassuringly, "We all fall, but when it counts we step up to the plate. It's in our genes."

"Not in mine. When it came to being attacked I broke a leg."

"You were asleep in the cabin, you did well; anyone else would have died."

"What do you mean?" I stopped eating for I felt a tug in my insides when he mentioned I was supposed to die.

"You reacted fast enough to keep yourself from being smashed in the cabin. Any non-demigod would have died trying to run out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're stringer than you think, Electra." He smiled at me and stretched, "You should rest. We have a long way to go."

I nodded and settled beside Danger. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. All it really took was for me to close my eyes. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I slept well for the first time in a while. No horrible dreams to bother me, none and not even nice frilly dreams. When I awoke I was alone. Leo was gone and so was Danger. The others were also gone and the fire had died out long before I awoke. A sour taste covered my taste buds and as my mother always said, "A sour taste, leads to sour news."

I tensed as I sensed something behind me move, so I slowly looked behind me. There perched up on the window was a girl. She was thin and petite looking. She had black her and bright red lips. She grinned at me, and truthfully it was kind of creepy. She jumped down off her perch and landed in front of me. Her landing was…quiet. She didn't make a single sound when she landed and that made me uneasy. She grinned once again and said in a calm and sweet voice, "Are you lost?

I stepped back and she stepped forward. I fingered my necklace, "Um…no I was just leaving." I turned to walk out as fast as possible without running, but suddenly she was in front f me once more.

"Are you looking for someone? Or many someones?" I blinked and stepped back once more. She grinned at me, "You are! How wonderful! I'll lead you to your friends." She turned and motioned for me to follow.

"Who are you?" I didn't move.

She looked back at me over her shoulder, He smile had faded and a nasty frown replaced it, "I am your guide, sent by your father."

"I thought…" I stepped back twice, "No you're not a guide."

She sighed and pulled out a sword, "I really didn't want to fight you, sweetie but my master asked me to bring you and your pesky little friends." Her hair changed color, from black to an emerald green and faint orange marks lined the side of her face.

"Are you a nymph?" I asked.

She scoffed, "No I'm not a nymph. I'm something more evolved. Now come with me or your friends die."

"You have them?" I stood my ground and clenched my necklace. Something inside me told me not to go. It was an obvious trap but it also meant my friends…Leo and the others were in danger. I couldn't let them die. I wasn't heartless.

She grinned from ear to ear and I noticed her sharp teeth. "I know where they are and I will show you. So fight me if you will but then you're little friends will die," She checked her teeth in the reflection of her blade, "which is fine with me."

I tensed and tugged on my necklace. I couldn't remember how to activate it. "Where are they?" I demanded.

"Come with me, daughter of Hades, and I'll show you." She motioned with a finger for me to follow. She turned and walked towards the exit of the warehouse. For a moment I hesitated, but sure enough I followed closely behind her. She glanced back at me with another toothy grin. I gulped and awkwardly smiled back. When she wasn't looking I removed my necklace and gripped it in my right hand. I wasn't going to let it go, especially since I was walking into a trap.

We walked outside towards another old warehouse building. We walking inside it and was dimly lit. I shivered at the sudden change in temperature. The building smelled of old machines, oil, and rotting furniture. It was the strangest mixed of smells I have ever encountered.

I bumped into the girl and she quickly turned, her sword pointed at my nose, "Careful, you don't want to die do you?"

I frowned and stepped back, "No; now where are they?"

"They're just around this corner." She led me around a large machine. I paused when I saw them. They were all asleep, tied and on the floor. My heart skipped a beat to see that they hadn't been harmed. I stepped closer and noticed a faint dust on them. I wasn't sure what was, but it must have been what was keeping them unconscious.

"I'm here, you have me. Now let them go."

"Oh no, no I can't do that."

"You promised!"

She laughed, "No, you were mistaken. I said I wouldn't kill them if you came." She snapped her finger and several thin men appeared from the shadows. They we pale skinned; with pointed ears. They looked like they had just stepped out of a creepy fairytale. Elves gone evil would be the best way to describe it…

I stepped back and bumped into the machine. I heard a snick from above me. There was another creepy looking elf, crouched on the machine. I pulled out my necklace from my pocket and shook it in attempts to activate it. They all stared at me, confused for a moment and then they laughed at my foolish attempts to run.

"There's nowhere to go." The girl smirked. "You run and your friends are killed. Make your choice, Princess."

"Princess?" I never really got and answer instead a net was thrown over me and I feel to the ground. That thing was strangely heavy. I struggled to get free but I couldn't. I only heard laughter from those creepy evil elves. I fumbled for my necklace and willed it to activate, or at least that's what I think I did. It sprung to full size and cut through the net. I wiggled my way out from underneath and pointed my sword at the nearest person. He hissed and ran straight at me. I swung my sword upwards and closed my eyes. A sizzling sound startled me and a series of gasps filled the room.

The man had been sliced in half and dissolved. I felt tad bit stronger and I let my demigod reflexes take over. I slashed at anyone that got too close. I closed my eyes a few times to avoid the dust that was once a creepy elf. When they were all gone I turned to untie Leo and the others, but I saw the female elf standing above them. She grinned and licked her lips. I thought for a moment that she might try and eat them.

"Careful little demigod or your friends all shall perish."

I frowned and gripped the hilt of my sword tighter. "Get away from them."

She kneeled be Leo and touched his face, "He'd make a nice trophy."

"Enough!" I yelled and suddenly shadows engulfed the strange elf. She disappeared into the shadows. I rushed over to Leo and untied him. "Leo…Leo wake up!" I shook him but nothing. I slapped him and that woke him up.

He jolted up and we bumped heads, "Aye! Ow! Electra?"

I rubbed my forehead, "Leo are you okay?"

"What? Of course I am. What are you talking about?"

I explained to him what had happened. How they had all been captured and how I somehow managed to save them all. Leo seemed pretty impressed, although I was still terrified. I wasn't sure I could be a Demigod any longer. Leo untied the others and he explained to them what happened. I stood off to the side to calm myself down. It made me wonder why I wasn't capable of saving my own mother. If I am a demigod, then why wasn't I able to keep her from dying? I knew at this point I wasn't going to get far if I couldn't control my nerves.

I stepped outside and there was Danger waiting for me. I suppose he had gotten spooked when the creepy elves came in for the attack. I wouldn't blame him. I was a bit freaked out myself. He offered me a fish and gave it back to him. "No, I'm not hungry. I'm too spooked to be hungry."

"Are you alright?"

I tensed and turned around. Percy was behind me, his brow furrowed in a way that was somewhat a cute worried expression. I nodded, "I'm okay, just shaken."

He nodded, "First battle?"

"Something like that."

"You did well for a beginner. You just need to keep calm. We're about to move from location. More might arrive so it's best that we don't stay."

"Okay." I nodded, "I'll be out here waiting for the others."

He smiled and headed back inside. Not long after we were headed back on the road to the west. If I was correct about The Book of Life, I might be able to bring my mother back to life…I missed her more than I thought could be possible. My hands shook at the mere thought of not having her around. I wonder what I would give to bring her back to life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: reviews make for a happy author :)<strong>


	10. L is for Lost

**AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter; I only edited it once so sorry for any mistakes. I was anxious to get it posted...Enjoy! (And sorry i took forever to post!)****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own all original characters and the plot, but not the POJ characters. Those wonderful characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>L is for Lost<strong>

**Electra POV**

Despite just having saved the group from crazy elf/nymphs, everything still felt the same. I was still alone and possibly a burden for the others. I had fallen towards the back of the group again and only my pet gryphon, Danger, kept me company. We walked most of the night through the back streets of the warehouse area. I was glad no one was there to notice the giant gryphon following the group. I didn't know how other people would react if they saw Danger. I had read about something called The Mist, while I was at the library in Camp Half-Blood. It was supposed to be a veil of some kind to hide the truth about monsters and gods. If only I was still oblivious to the truth about where I came from; perhaps then I wouldn't have to run for my life.

"You alright, Electra?" Leo asked me.

I frowned since my thoughts had been interrupted, "I think so…I mean I just fought a bunch of creepy elf monsters. I'll live."

Leo grinned and kissed my cheek, "Too bad I was unconscious to see you fight. I bet you were Boss."

I flushed, "No I don't think so…"

"Either way, thanks for saving us."

Suddenly the night wasn't so cold anymore. My face had suddenly become warm and sweat beaded on my forehead. The palms of my hands here sticky and wet; it felt absolutely gross. I wiped my hands onto my jeans to dry them off. Sadly it didn't work. "Um…yeah well someone had to do the job." I tugged at the neck of my sweater as the heat rose to my face. I didn't dare look at Leo. I was too petrified to do so.

"You're not a bad person, you know that?" Leo told me.

I stole a glance at his face and saw a sincere expression. He looked like he absolutely meant it. I shoved my sweaty hands into my sweater pockets. "Maybe, but I could kill someone on contact." I looked at my feet. I noticed my shoes were still covered in sewer gunk. I frowned when I realized I possibly stunk as well. I stepped to the side to get away from Leo. I didn't want him to smell me.

"Yeah you can but we all have our own burden with our skills." He smiled at me and pulled out small parts out of his work belt. "I have the ability to make fire. It's taken me time to fully understand what I can do. Percy over there can practically make a hurricane and your brother Nico is a freakin' Ghost King."

"I don't see how any of those are a burden." I slouched as I said, "I might be the one this mission called for, but I am pretty useless. I don't know anything about the Gods and I don't even know where we're going. Percy and Annabeth are the ones who are leading this group…not me."

Leo fiddled away with his tools. I noticed how his curly brown hair bounced in rhythm with his footsteps. It was actually somewhat cute… "You're going through a rough phase." He smiled at me, "You'll find your place. We all have at one point." He smiled at me again only this time a bit more bitterly; as if something reminded him of a terrible past. I was tempted to ask but I didn't have the courage to.

I nodded and let him continue with his project. It seemed like he always had his hands busy. I supposed it was a trait that the Hephaestus children shared. I wondered what a Hades' children trait was…perhaps it was angst. I sure felt full of it. I noticed how everyone tried to offer me help and guidance. I didn't want to sound ungrateful but I wasn't sure they knew what I was going through.

In all honesty I felt like I was alone. I was absolutely lost. I had no clue where we were going and what we were supposed to do. I was a fifth wheel in this group. They all seemed to have such a strong friendship…I wasn't sure I was going to be able to connect with them in the same way. How was I supposed to make a lifelong friendship in just a few days? How was I supposed to even bond with a brother I didn't even know I had? And what was I going to do about Leo?

I wasn't qualified to lead a quest and it was proven that I wasn't in charge. The ones who ran this quest were Annabeth, Percy and my brother Nico. Leo was even more involved than I was. All I ever managed to do was get lost in the sewers; it was rather embarrassing. I was lucky enough to have been found by Danger while I was down there. He seemed like a guide down in the sewers and up here on the streets as well. It's something I'm not sure I will ever understand.

We walked for hours and I wasn't entirely sure where we had gone. My feet ached and lower back throbbed. I didn't want to walk any further but Percy insisted that we get out of the city first. We ended up somewhere in the woods. Where? I can't say I knew. However, when we finally arrived we found a nice clearing to settle in. The sun was still down and the stars seemed to appear out of the deep black sky.

It reminded me a bit of my home. There weren't too many city lights where I was from and so the sky was always clear. There were no pesky lights to veil the night sky and the stars were always visible. It was almost as if I could reach out and pluck a star out of the woven silk that made up the night sky. I sighed as I looked up and thought of my mother. She loved to tell me the stories of each constellation. Now that I looked back on the stories I realized that several of them were Greek based. Actually they were all Greek mythology… Had my mother known who my father really was? I wondered why she hadn't told me and why she kept such a large secret away from me.

"We're going to rest here for the night." Percy said; interrupting the thoughts of my mother.

I looked around at the group who had seemed more than happy to stop walking. "We'll move again in the morning. We have no time to lose." Annabeth continued.

I nodded silently and sat down by a tree. I watched as the others settled down. Leo's curly brown hair bounced as he helped gather fire wood; he lit the fire his hand. It amazed me how he was able to make fire out of nothing. I had no talent like his. I was far from special…

"C'mon and sit with us." Leo said as he gestured towards the group.

"Me?" I asked.

"You're the only one not in the group."

I looked around and noticed he was right. Even Danger was curled up near the fire and I was the odd girl out. "Well…okay." I stood and pick a spot at a safe distance from the others. I didn't want to accidently touch someone.

Food was passed around…well it was more like junk food but still I was starving. I couldn't remember the last time that I actually ate a real meal. Well I had eaten while I was at camp but that felt like days ago. I munched on the jerky and chips that Leo had given me. I wasn't fond of jerky but I couldn't say no to the food. Strangely it tasted like the best thing in the world. I tasted every flavor that the stick of jerky contained: the beef; the seasonings… everything.

I sighed and wondered what had happened to the food that we had packed. I was sure that there was more than just jerky and chips. I looked over at Leo and noticed how he seemed more serious than before. Had I said something that insulted him? Or perhaps he found out that I truly was a repulsive person. I mean, who wants to be friends with a killer?

"Is everything alright?" Nico asked me.

I looked over at him and forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm just tired. I've never walked this much in my entire life." It was true, I was tried from walking. My feet ached, demanding that I never walk again.

"Is that it?" He looked right at me and I looked away.

"Yeah of course." I lied.

"Electra?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. I quickly moved and looked at him in horror. His already pale complexion turned almost transparent. I stood and rushed into the woods.

"Electra, wait!" I heard Nico call out to me.

I walked faster and found large pile of rocks, boulders, whatever one calls giant rocks in a pile. I climbed the pile of rocks and I sat at the top. I over looked the city below which wasn't too far away but the cars looked like little bugs zooming past the trees. I sighed, "Why couldn't I be the one who died…not my mom." I looked at my hands. This gift was more like a curse. It was just as bad King Midas' gift, only whatever he touched turned to gold and in turn whatever I touched died. I looked down and spotted a dark figure in the shadows. It was Nico…damn he was relentless.

"Electra," He said as he climbed up the rocks.

"Please go away." I said, "I've done enough damage today."

He sat next to me and said, "It's not your fault. I forgot about your…talent."

"Talent?" I scoffed, "More like… never mind." I looked right at him, "What do you want?"

"You should talk… what's bothering you?" He looked concerned and small worry lines painted the corners on his eyes.

I sighed and gave in, "I have no idea what we're doing. I feel like I just… like I'm and extra load."

He gave me a bitter smile; it seemed I made everyone smile that way, "You're not a burden. Look you saved everyone and even found a Gryphon. I hate prophecies as much as the next person but you were the one chosen for this. We are all part of it."

I thought, for a moment, about the words he had spoken. I had been chosen to take on this quest and I had chosen them to come with me… "You're right. I should just deal with it right?"

"That's not what I meant." He carefully moved a strand of hair out of my face, "Look, there are times where we must be strong and others where we have to let our feelings take over."

"What?"

"Emotions can make us stronger if we work with them…a friend of mine told me this." He smiled bitterly again. "You're important for a reason, we just don't know what for."

"What about Leo? What's wrong with him?" I frowned and fiddled with my hands, "He hasn't really seemed so immature anymore." I looked up at my brother, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm not sure what's wrong, but Leo hasn't been the same since the last war. Hopefully this quest won't get too out of hand. We don't need another Olympian war or war against the giants."

I looked at Nico and studied him. He looked so young, much younger than the others and yet he seemed so much older. It was almost as if he had come out of a different time. He had the seriousness of a lonely person mixed with the wisdom of a soldier. "You were in two wars?"

He nodded, "I was, but that was long ago. Before you were born, I think."

"Has it been that long ago?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were all there, Leo, Percy, Annabeth and me." He placed his hand on my shoulder again and I jerked away. I looked at him and he looked normal. "See you're not dangerous." He added.

"Why? Why didn't you get hurt?" I asked. I touched his face and nothing happened. His pale complexion remained the same. I watched in confusion; hoping that I was dreaming.

"I'm somewhat used to being pulled back from the dead."

"What?" I moved my hand away, "What do you mean?"

He smiled and shrugged, "I guess it's a Hades' kid thing."

"That doesn't answer my question." I frowned but I decided not to push it further. I looked at the cars as they zipped by just below us. "Maybe we should go back to the camp." I suggested, "I mean the little camp we made. Its late and I need the sleep." I lied; I just didn't want to talk about myself anymore.

"Hmn alright." He didn't seem convinced but Nico made his way down the rocks and I followed behind him. "We'll be leaving just before sunrise."

"Why so early?" I asked as I jumped down from the last rock.

"There are still some shadows I could use to help us move faster." When he noticed my confused expression he explained, "Shadow travel? No?" I shook my head in reply. He sighed and said, "I use shadows to sort of… teleport us long distances. It will make it easier for us to travel that way."

"Oh I see." I walked back with him to the small camp. He sat with the others who talked about the next move. I curled up beside Danger and soon fell asleep.

I wish I hadn't fallen asleep. As I had learned, Demigod dreams were more annoying than flies. The dream started off simple enough. I was walking down a dirt path that was lined with beautiful flowers. Just as soon as I realized how beautiful the flowers were they grew in sized. I was an ant compared to the flowers. I continued to walk the path, but a strange sensation caused me to walk faster until a castle came into my view. The dream shifted and suddenly the flowers around me burned.

_Revenge is a dish best served hot._ A male voice said. I ran towards the castle but the fire followed me. _It's your fault she's dead, _the voice said. _And soon you will be too. You'll never reach those princesses in time. You'll burn!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry i took so long. Life and working on three stories at once is difficult. Read and Review :)<em>**


End file.
